


Sete dias

by Amber (yokeless)



Series: Russian Roulette [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen, Implied/Referenced Anorexia, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokeless/pseuds/Amber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma semana na vida do Francis durante o ano de 2000.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is the day when things fall into place

**Author's Note:**

> São as respostas para [esse](http://nchiostru.dreamwidth.org/25592.html) meme da Nchiostru. A formatação dos posts foi copiada da [Dan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/stygian/pseuds/czernobog) sem permissão. Tive que adaptar algumas situações do meme para a história.
> 
> Vou acrescentando notas e editando alguns detalhes conforme os capítulos forem sendo publicados.
> 
> (Dá pra ouvir as músicas que eu usei nessa história [aqui](http://oxfords.dreamwidth.org/18364.html).)

> Domingo  
>  • Alguém vem à casa de seu personagem para o almoço (ou seu personagem vai à casa de outra pessoa para almoçar)  
>  • Passa a tarde evitando uma obrigação  
>  • Resolve comer algo diferente para o jantar  
>  • Lembra-se de algo para ser feito na manhã seguinte

(08/10)

Ao sair do quarto do irmão, Francis ainda pensava na história que tinha acabado de contar para ele, sua versão editada de Romeu & Julieta. Não que Enzio conseguisse entender a tragédia que envolvia a morte de dois amantes, mas Francis odiava esse final e sempre o mudava quando precisava repetir a tragédia para fazer o irmão dormir. Pelo menos nos sonhos de alguém Romeu poderia sair feliz com sua Julieta sem precisar se esconder de ninguém ou morrer por amá-la. 

Não era como se não gostasse de romances, era o fato dos dois protagonistas serem novos demais para viver uma história tão intensa e cheia de reviravoltas que deixavam Francis frustrado. Ele era filho de um casal que tinha vivido uma rejeição tão forte quanto a dos pombinhos shakespearianos e não conseguia ver nenhum glamour em uma relação tão turbulenta. 

Encontrou Mimi subindo a escada e não se surpreendeu com o rosto corado e brilhante de suor, era dela a responsabilidade de fazer o almoço do domingo e ele se parabenizou mentalmente por ter fugido da obrigação assim que conseguiu.

\- Eles chegaram, a mamãe pediu pra você descer logo. 

\- Assim? - ele ergueu a louça que carregava e abaixou a cabeça para indicar as próprias roupas, pontilhadas de manchas alaranjadas. - Você ainda tá de avental, mas eu não troco de roupa pra almoçar com o Enzio. 

\- Me dá essa louça e vai se arrumar, ela quer todo mundo lá embaixo agora. Disse que você é muito lerdo e que ela faria isso em cinco minutos se fosse obrigação dela. 

\- Ah sim, claro. - ele entregou a louça e esfregou as palmas das mãos na camiseta manchada. - _Se_ ela tivesse culhões pra subir e vir cuidar do filho. Sei. 

Mimi se limitou a revirar os olhos e concorda com a cabeça, como sempre fazia quando concordava com alguma reclamação do irmão e não sabia como oferecer apoio com palavras. 

\- Toma um banho rápido que eles estão quase chegando.

\- O tio vem junto? 

Francis já sabia da resposta, mas queria segurar a irmã o quanto conseguisse só para irritar a mãe, sabendo que tudo que ela faria era berrar algum palavrão contra os dois antes de ameaçar subir as escadas e pegá-los pelas orelhas. 

\- Só se a tia colocou a "ruiva de farmácia" no capô do carro. - Mimi apoiou a louça no quadril e usou a mão livre para fazer as aspas perto da cabeça. - Sabia que ele já até foi morar com ela? 

\- Ela tá morando sozinha? 

\- As meninas ficaram com ela, sabem que ela vai se mudar logo e não são bobas, né. 

\- Alguém tinha que sair esperto daquele lado da família. 

\- É, por aqui o gênio fica trancado no armário. - Mimi indicou o quarto do irmão mais velho com a cabeça. - A desgraça da vida da mamãe, o calvário dela. 

\- Só dela pelo visto. 

\- Você não vê como ela sofre pra dar comida pra ele? 

Francis concordou com a cabeça e deixou que a irmã descesse as escadas agitada pelos berros da mãe apressando-a para terminar o almoço. Ele caminhou até o próprio quarto para buscar as roupas que usaria depois do banho, mais preocupado com tragédias românticas do que com o dramalhão novelístico que era sua vida. 

Se a história dos pais dele pudesse ser contada de uma forma dramática, Romeu e Julieta serviriam bem para exemplificar a tensão que existia entre os Raponi e os Bottega. Enquanto os primeiros conseguiram arrumar briga com praticamente todo o morador do buraco que eles chamavam de cidade, os segundos eram mesquinhos demais para aceitarem que os filhos se relacionassem com pessoas em condições financeiras piores que as deles. E claro que os pais dele tinham o pior dos dois lados e não se importaram em transformar o namoro birrento em casamento, mesmo com os sete anos de diferença entre eles. 

Na teoria a teimosia em continuar o namoro foi linda, gerou quatro filhos que fizeram o casal feliz por um período muito curto, mas que existiu. Na prática os avós maternos de Francis ignoravam a única filha casada e o lado paterno havia cortado qualquer contato depois da morte do patriarca, que ainda se importava com os netos. No momento eles estavam literalmente matando cachorro na base do grito e não tinham para quem pedir ajuda, apesar que a mãe jamais pediria ajuda a ninguém. Mesmo que estivesse morta de fome. 

A única pessoa que ainda demonstrava gostar deles e tinha saúde o suficiente para tolerar o humor de Emiliana era a primeira mulher de um dos tios dele, Teresa. Uma mulher rechonchuda e alegre, mãe de duas filhas gêmeas que sempre que podia passava para visitá-los ou ligava para saber das notícias. Eram elas que a família Bottega esperava para o almoço, e assim que Francis terminou o banho ouviu a mãe berrando seu nome para que fosse recebê-las na sala. 

Antes mesmo de descer as escadas ele podia perceber que a tia havia chegado, a risada dela fazia a casa estremecer e era impossível não compará-la com a própria mãe, uma figura magricela que tinha o roupão de banho como uniforme e andava com os cabelos ondulados armados e mal cuidados. Tia Teresa parecia uma cantora de ópera com seu vozeirão imbatível e suas roupas elegantes. 

As gêmeas já estavam na cozinha ajudando Mimi e não houve muito tempo para cumprimentos e saudações, Emiliana já estava berrando pelo corredor que já era hora de servir o almoço e Francis riu sem graça diante do desconforto que as primas demonstravam ao andar pela casa. 

\- Você estava escondido? Vem cá me dar um abraço, seu danado. 

\- Oi tia. - ele se aproximou sem graça e sem resistir ao abraço forte dela, rindo nervoso dela terminando de bagunçar o cabelo que ele tinha tentado arrumar no menor tempo possível. - Quanto tempo, né?

\- Nem me fala querido, a vida anda uma correira com essa papelada do divórcio. Se quer um conselho meu, é esse: nunca se case. 

Ela mantinha as mãos nos ombros dele e os apertava um pouco enquanto falava, mas seu rosto parecia tranquilo como sempre. Francis não podia imaginar uma mulher como ela chorando por causa de uma traição, mas também não conseguia imaginar que idiota trocaria uma mulher linda como ela por um caso de fim de semana. 

\- Vou lembrar disso tia, prometo. 

\- Ótimo, ótimo. - Teresa sorriu e o soltou, caminhando ao lado dele com uma das mãos na cintura do sobrinho. - Quero saber como andam as coisas com você. Tudo bem na escola?

\- Aaaah a mesma coisa de sempre. - Francis trancou o sorriso no rosto ao notar que Donato já estava sentado na mesa, cutucando os dentes com um palito de madeira. Estava torcendo para ele esquecer da visita da tia, mas era óbvio que o cretino não podia colaborar. - A gente não pode falar disso depois? 

\- Sim! Podemos conversar sobre isso enquanto você me ajuda a separar umas fotos depois do almoço. 

\- Como é? - ele olhou atonto a tia contornar a mesa e sentar-se perto de Emiliana, sentindo o rosto corar ao perceber que o irmão o olhava esperando que passasse vergonha. - A senhora precisa da minha ajuda hoje?

\- Sua mãe vai me dar umas fotos antigas, e a gente pode aproveitar pra conversar. Você ia fazer outra coisa? 

Sim, era óbvio que ele queria. Qualquer coisa, menos gastar a tarde dele vendo fotos velhas e ouvindo histórias de pessoas que não lhe traziam nenhuma lembrança boa. Como não podia negar um favor para a tia, ainda mais na frente da mãe, Francis só acenou com a cabeça e se sentou no único lugar vago na mesa, de frente para as gêmeas e entre os dois irmãos. 

Ainda podia sentir Donato lhe olhando a espera de uma oportunidade para tirar sarro do seu desconforto, e quis mandá-lo para o meio do inferno quando o ele o empurrou com o ombro para pegar o primeiro pedaço de pão. Se forçou a tentar notar as diferenças entre as primas para se distrair, disfarçando o nervosismo de comer na frente dos outros com um enjoo inventado. 

Uma coisa que o agradava era notar as semelhanças que haviam entre ele e seus parentes. Podia ver traços parecidos com os seus nas primas, como o queixo bem marcado e o formato dos olhos, os cabelos escuros e ondulados também pareciam os dele. Pareciam mais irmãs dele do que Mimi, com suas bochechas salientes e os cabelos castanhos cortados na altura do queixo rechonchudo. A semelhança entre ela e a mãe era impressionante, uma versão saudável e faladeira da mulher que comia em silêncio na ponta da mesa. 

Era vergonhoso admitir, mas Francis se sentia especial quando notava que poucas pessoas na família do pai tinham puxado os olhos claros da avó. Até então só ele, o falecido pai e uma prima com o qual ele quase não falava tinham sido agraciados com essa sorte genética e sentiu-se um pouco melhor quando uma das primas comentou a respeito, mesmo com o deboche não requisitado do irmão. Se vontade valesse alguma coisa, Donato já teria entrado em combustão espontânea três vezes durante aquele almoço. 

Também não admitia, mas era um alívio ouvir as histórias do emprego da tia e de como as primas já estavam planejando as férias do final do ensino médio. A vida delas parecia tão divertida perto do marasmo no qual Francis se sentia mergulhado que os únicos momentos em que ele se forçava a comer era quando sentia que iriam lhe perguntar alguma coisa, envergonhado pela falta de coisas interessantes para conversar. Mesmo assim, sentia-se feliz por pelo menos poder ouvir histórias tão bacanas para variar, era o melhor almoço de domingo em anos. 

Até que o almoço finalmente acabou e o assunto chegou no que os irmãos Bottega estavam fazendo da vida, provocando uma reação diferente em cada um deles. 

Mimi se ergueu da cadeira e começou a tagarelar sobre o namorado novo e o trabalho na lojinha de roupas que havia no centro da cidade enquanto tirava os pratos sujos sem pedir licença. Francis quase engasgou com o resto de salada que estava tentando mastigar e cobriu a boca com as duas mãos para disfarçar o rosto corado de vergonha. Donato simplesmente deu de ombros e puxou um palito de dentes para cutucar os dentes. 

\- Então...é ótimo que a Mimi esteja trabalhando, mas ela não pensa em fazer o segundo grau, Emi? 

\- Ela faz o que achar melhor, eu não fico cuidando do que eles fazem depois que viram adultos. 

\- Sei... - Teresa não pareceu muito impressionada com a resposta, mas as gêmeas se apressaram em sair da mesa para ajudar Mimi e Francis as acompanhou com os olhos sentindo uma pontada de inveja. - E se me lembro bem, o Donato também não terminou o segundo grau, não é isso?

\- Nem comecei, tia. 

\- Por quê?

\- Tenho coisas mais importantes pra fazer. 

Francis revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços sobre o peito enquanto virava o rosto para o lado, achando ridícula a atuação de garoto "descolado" que o irmão praticava quando respondia algo que considerava "radical". Ficava esparramado na cadeira com uma das mãos sobre a mesa, a outra sobre a perna e a cabeça um pouco inclinada com um sorriso de canto de boca. Parecia um drogado desocupado agindo daquele jeito. 

Não era como se a realidade estivesse longe disso, mas mesmo assim ele podia ter um pouco de compostura. 

Teresa assentiu e virou-se para a ex-cunhada com uma expressão tranquila. 

\- E o Fran, Emi? Ele tem algum plano ou ideia do que vai querer fazer ou pretende ficar por aqui? 

\- Como eu vou saber? Pergunta pra ele. 

\- Então? - ela se virou para o sobrinho e deu uma batida na mesa perto dele para chamar a atenção. - O que você quer fazer? 

O garoto sorriu sem graça e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente e evitando olhar a tia ou a mãe. Queria que Donato fosse embora, não queria ficar dividindo seus planos com ele presente, iria se sentir péssimo com os deboches que teria que ouvir mas não sabia como desviar daquele assunto sem ser mal educado. 

\- Acho que...não sei, fazer o segundo grau em algum lugar como o Da Vinci ou o Flacco, algo assim. 

Ele ergueu os olhos com receio de ter respondido alguma coisa errada, mas Teresa parecia encantada com o que ele havia dito. Sorria e assentia, estimulando que ele continuasse a responder. 

\- Ah, acho que é isso. Não pensei na faculdade. 

\- Mas já é ótimo, querido. Você está sonhando alto, isso é bom. Muito bom.

\- Alto _demais_ , acho. 

Os três se viraram para Donato, que tinha se endireitado na cadeira e olhava o palito que tinha colocado na boca sem muito interesse. 

\- Como é, Donato?

\- Bom tia, eu não sei o que minha mãe andou te dizendo mas o Francis tá bem longe de ser um aluno bom. Na verdade ele é é um dos últimos da turma, e eu _acho_ , veja bem, só acho que pra entrar em um desses lugares você tem que ser bom em alguma coisa. 

Antes que Francis pudesse retrucar o mais velho se inclinou em sua direção e contraiu os músculos do braço direito enquanto sorria de um jeito simpático.

\- Ser bom em alguma coisa além de ser um veadinho, eu digo. 

\- Donato, você não comentou que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer? 

O rapaz encarou a tia como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta, e Francis aproveitou a deixa para se levantar sem pedir licença. Já estava chegando no corredor quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e parou com relutância, fechando os punhos com raiva e mordendo a pele de dentro das bochechas para conter todos os palavrões que queria dizer de volta para o estorvo que tinha que chamar de irmão.

\- Francis, querido, pode aproveitar que vai subir e pegar as fotos que eu quero separar? 

Mas infelizmente não podia xingá-lo na frente da tia, e ele sabia disso. 

\- Quais fotos você quer ver, tia? - ele perguntou respirando fundo. 

\- _Todas_. - Emiliana respondeu enquanto acendia um cigarro e o tragou antes de continuar. - Todas as caixas. 

Ele não esperou uma resposta da tia, saiu o mais rápido que podia sem correr até as escadas, subiu os degraus aos saltos até chegar na entrada do quarto do irmão mais velho, onde parou com uma das mãos na maçaneta e a outra já pronta para empurrar a porta e entrar. Não tinha o direito de acordá-lo por algo besta como o Donato enchendo o saco, e já tinha sido tão difícil fazê-lo dormir antes do almoço, não precisava ficar ouvindo seu choro bobo. 

Afastou-se da porta com dificuldade e entrou no cubículo que chamava de quarto sentindo-se desconfortável por ficar ali escondido. Fechou a porta e sentou-se no chão com as costas apoiadas na madeira, abraçando os joelhos com os punhos fechados com ainda mais força, lembrando com raiva do sorriso de escarno que Donato havia dado enquanto falava dos seus planos, aquele deboche infantil que tirava a paz do mais novo. 

Podia até tolerar ser chamado de veadinho e coisas parecidas, mas não conseguia aguentar uma pessoa irresponsável e sem objetivos como Donato dizendo que ele não tinha capacidade de conseguir algo sozinho, disso ele já sabia. Era realmente um dos últimos da turma, mas ninguém queria saber que ele não conseguia prestar atenção nas aulas depois de apanhar dos garotos mais velhos, ou que seus cadernos sumiam e depois reapareciam rasgados no lixo, ou que ele não conseguia chegar cedo na escola pois seu querido irmão mais velho tinha vendido a bicicleta dele para comprar drogas. Ninguém se importava, e Francis não se sentia confortável em reclamar de algo que toda a cidade sabia e incentivava, ainda mais com alguém que não vivia com ele. 

Se estivesse a sós com a tia teria respondido que só queria ir morar longe dali, que por favor ela o levasse junto pra qualquer lugar. Qualquer um, nem precisava permitir que ele morasse junto dela e as filhas, ele só precisava da carona. 

Deitou-se no chão ainda abraçando os joelhos e encarou o colchão pensando que talvez não valesse a pena lutar contra o destino, talvez fosse parte do plano divino que ele fosse mais um fracassado naquela casa, o outro filho da Emiliana que não conseguiu fazer nada da vida e fica se arrastando pela casa enquanto reclama da vida e gasta a pensão do estado que a mãe recebe. Talvez ele devesse ficar naquele quarto até morrer de fome (precisava emagrecer o que tinha comido no almoço de qualquer jeito) e talvez assim as pessoas percebessem que de alguma forma ele fazia falta. 

Talvez ele devesse parar de se enganar e simplesmente pegar as malditas fotos para acabar logo com isso. Como podia pensar em morrer quando Enzio dependia dele? 

Com muito custo se ergueu do chão e bateu no ombro e nas coxas para tirar a poeira das roupas. Saiu do cubículo que chamava de quarto e puxou a escada do sótão bufando alto e pedindo mentalmente um pouquinho de paciência, só um pouquinho. Não precisava de muito, só o suficiente para não tacar uma das caixas na cabeça do Donato e ser preso por homicídio. 

As fotos que a família tinha estavam empilhadas em cinco caixas diferentes, cobertas com uma camada grossa de poeira que fez Francis tossir pelo resto do dia. Podia ter pedido ajuda da Mimi com aquilo, mas ela não iria querer abandonar as primas ricas para ficar coberta de poeira, e Enzio estava fora de cogitação, então só restava Francis para fazer o trabalho de retirá-las do sótão enquanto tentava não morrer caindo da escada.

Quando estava descendo a quarta caixa Francis ouviu a porta da frente batendo e se preocupou primeiro com o que as primas iriam pensar daquela família mal educada e só depois pensou no que poderia ter causado aquilo. Desceu o mais rápido que conseguiu com uma das caixas nos braços para encontrar a mãe sentada na poltrona fumando outro cigarro e a tia olhando a porta com uma expressão cansada, murmurando alguma coisa que ele não conseguiu ouvir, mas que fez a mãe concordar com a cabeça. 

\- As fotos! - Teresa exclamou ao erguer o rosto e notá-lo parado na escada, se erguendo da poltrona para ajudá-lo com a caixa. - Puxa, ainda bem que você conseguiu trazer. Tem mais?

\- Tem, eu vou pegar as caixas. 

\- Ótimo, ótimo, eu vou indo pra mesa. As meninas já devem ter limpado tudo. 

Deixou a caixa sair das suas mãos enquanto se perguntava o que Donato tinha feito daquela vez, mas o que quer que fosse devia ser sério. A maior defensora dele não tinha falado nada contra a saída dramática, e o que quer que fosse com certeza iria sobrar para Francis em algum momento. 

Ao chegar na mesa de jantar com a quarta caixa encontrou a tia rodeada pelas filhas e Mimi, olhando as fotos esparramadas pela mesa enquanto riam entre si das expressões e roupas das pessoas nas imagens, e Francis se perguntou o que teria custado para qualquer uma delas pegar uma das caixas e ajudá-lo, só pra variar. Quando finalmente se sentou Mimi empurrou uma foto na sua direção e ficou esperando pela reação dele com expectativa.

Era uma foto dele com um ano e meio, nu dentro de um balde de metal, olhando a câmera segundos antes de começar a chorar. Podia ser algo bonitinho para as mulheres, mas fez Francis corar até as orelhas e esconder a foto entre as pernas enquanto Mimi ria da reação dele. 

\- Você era uma gracinha! - ela exclamou com um sorriso zombeteiro. - A bonequinha da mamãe. 

\- Me esquece, Mimi. 

\- Seus olhos eram lindos quando você era bebê. - uma das gêmeas exclamou e ele negou com a cabeça, envergonhado demais para encará-la no rosto. - Nós estávamos comentando como você e a Letizia tem os olhos parecidos. 

\- E não tá faltando uma caixa? - Mimi comentou contando as que estavam sobre a mesa.

\- Faltou? 

\- Não tem problema, já tem fotos demais. - Teresa colocou o álbum de fotos que tinha nas mãos sobre a mesa e puxou outro da caixa mais próxima. - Posso voltar outro dia para buscar, só quero separar as mais bonitas que eu achar hoje.

O plano de Teresa era digitalizar algumas fotos com o scanner do trabalho, de preferência as que tinham toda a família junta. Era estranho para Francis ver alguém demonstrar interesse naquelas fotos quando eles que eram os donos das caixas raramente mexiam nelas, só quando precisavam tirá-las do lugar para mexer no sótão e fazer isso era muito raro. Por isso ficou tão surpreso quando Mimi o chamou para ficar daquele lado e acompanhar enquanto ela e a tia tentavam adivinhar as pessoas das fotografias, rindo com as semelhanças entre algumas e se surpreendendo com outras, toda foto tinha algo para ser comentado. 

No meio do processo ele acabou separando algumas fotos e guardando junto da foto dele no balde. Queria olhá-las melhor quando tivesse tempo, principalmente as que tinham o pai e Enzio mais novo, até conseguiu separar uma em cores da avó paterna, a qual o pai havia homenageado quando seu caçula nasceu no aniversário dela, com os mesmos olhos e a mesma expressão incomodada de quem não faz questão de ficar naquele mundo. Era a primeira vez que Francis podia entender a razão pela qual a mãe detestava olhar para ele, e não conseguiu culpá-la. 

As horas foram passando rápido, até que Teresa decidiu que já tinha separado fotos o suficiente e conseguiu convencer Mimi a deixá-la levar uma das caixas para casa. Francis foi escalado para ajudar a levar tudo o que ela queria para o carro, não sem antes xingar Mimi por fugir para preparar o café. 

A caminhada até o carro foi penosa, mas quando finalmente chegaram Teresa insistiu que entrassem um pouco para conversar, deixando o sobrinho um pouco preocupado. 

\- O tempo aqui é muito mais quente do que eu lembrava, meu Deus. - Teresa ligou o ar condicionado assim que Francis bateu a porta, se abanando com um folheto caçado no banco traseiro. 

\- Faz um tempo que vocês não ficam aqui, né? 

\- Ah, a última vez que eu vim até aqui seu pai ainda era vivo. Faz muito tempo. 

"Mais de três anos e dezoito dias", ele pensou mordendo a pele de dentro das bochechas, se repreendendo por ficar contando os dias desde a morte do pai. 

\- O que achou de ver as fotos da sua avó? Sua mãe nunca tinha te mostrado como ela era?

\- Nunca. Meu pai é quem comentava que eu parecia muito com ela, mas minha mãe não gosta de falar dela. - "Exceto quando ela resolve me bater e fala que eu sou tão nojento quanto a sogra dela." 

\- Não sei se você sabe, ou se sua mãe comentou sobre isso com vocês, mas seus avós eram muito ariscos sobre os namoros dos filhos, e sua mãe e eu tivemos que tolerar muita coisa...acho que isso acabou nos unindo. 

\- Ela fala que a vovó era ruim de medula.

Teresa riu baixinho enquanto enxugava o canto dos olhos com as costas das mãos gordinhas, concordando com a cabeça de tal forma que mechas finas estavam se soltando do coque elegante, levantadas pelo ar que saia do painel do carro.

\- É uma forma de chamá-la, mesmo não chegando nem perto do que era o humor dela.

Ela segurou a mão do sobrinho e a apertou com carinho, olhando as pernas dele com o pensamento bem longe daquele carro.

\- Sua mãe é uma pessoa muito difícil, e eu agradeço muito por ela me deixar participar da vida dela, me deixar vir aqui ver vocês e por ter sido meu apoio quando eu namorava seu tio. Nós nos entendíamos, e eu sei que ela tem um jeito duro de ser, mas também sei que vocês podem compreender isso. Ela passou por muita coisa até agora. 

\- É, ser dura é uma boa definição do humor assassino dela. 

\- Francis, de todos os irmãos do seu tio, o Gio era com quem eu mais tinha afinidade e a Emi era minha companheira nas reuniões de família. Gosto muito de vocês, gostaria de ter acompanhado mais vocês crescerem mas...é difícil, não basta apenas eu querer. E eu me preocupo muito com o seu bem estar. 

A mão dela apertou os dedos dele com um pouco mais de força e ele não soube se devia retribuir o aperto ou deixar as coisas como estavam. 

\- Não posso interferir mais na vida dos seus irmãos, mas você ainda está debaixo da asa da sua mãe e eu quero te ajudar no que eu puder. Não é porque eu me separei do seu tio que nós vamos deixar de ser parentes, você vai ser sempre meu sobrinho. De verdade, eu quero manter isso. 

Os dois trocaram um sorriso tímido, as mãos geladas ainda juntas se apertando de leve.

\- Eu vou me mudar pra Roma com as meninas no mês que vem, e lá tem colégios ótimos. Se você se interessar em prestar a prova pra algum deles e quiser estudar lá, pode morar comigo pelo tempo que precisar. É só me avisar que eu arrumo um cantinho pra você lá em casa. 

O choque que a proposta causou o deixou sem palavras, e aos poucos a sensação de desconforto foi crescendo dentro dele, a ansiedade pela chance de morar longe daquele lugar horrível e o medo de se iludir e depois se decepcionar lutavam dentro do peito dele, sufocavam a vontade que ele tinha de berrar que queria ir com ela naquele mesmo instante, só precisava de tempo para separar duas peças de roupa e pegar a escova de dentes. 

E então lembrou-se do irmão mais velho sentado sozinho no quarto esperando que ele voltasse para lancharem juntos, e seu coração ficou ainda mais apertado. 

\- Sabe, de todos os meus sobrinhos é com você que eu sinto mais afinidade, - Teresa alisava sua mão e ainda mantinha a expressão distraída de quem se lembra de coisas bonitas do passado, encarando o chão do carro com os olhos brilhantes. - com quem eu sinto que posso me aproximar mais, acho que isso acaba gerando um certo favorecimento pro seu lado e isso não é justo da minha parte, mas agora que a mudança já está pronta pra acontecer eu posso perceber que é você e a Emi que vão me fazer mais falta aqui. 

\- Bondade a sua, tia, não precisa se preocupar tanto. - a última coisa que ele queria naquele momento era decepcioná-la, e sentiu que precisava ir embora dali antes que conseguisse estragar tudo de alguma forma. 

\- Você é melhor do que pensa, espero que não leve o que o Donato diz a sério, Francis. Dá pra ver que você tem muito potencial. 

\- Tia, eu não sei nem se vou conseguir terminar o ginásio sem repetir de ano de novo. E o Donato não tá todo errado sobre as minhas notas, eu realmente sou o último da turma e nunca conseguiria fazer um curso de psicologia como a Erica ou espanhol como a Elda, talvez se eu for pra Roma só vá te dar trabalho por lá...

\- Francis. - a súbita mudança de tom o fez estremecer. - Olha pra mim. 

O garoto ergueu o rosto na direção dela com medo, repetindo mentalmente sua última resposta em busca de onde havia errado para tentar se corrigir, e quando as mãos dela se aproximaram do seu rosto o primeiro impulso dele foi de fechar os olhos, temendo o que viria em seguida. Mas elas apenas seguraram seu rosto com firmeza, depois descendo para os ombros e os apertando enquanto Teresa encarava os olhos dele com seriedade.

\- Me prometa que você não vai deixar a pobreza dos seus irmãos te impedir de fazer o que você quer. - as mãos dela apertaram os ossos dele e ele concordou com a cabeça antes mesmo que ela terminasse a frase. - Você não pode deixar o fracasso dele, ou o seu irmão, ou qualquer coisa te segurarem aqui nesse lugar, isso seria imperdoável. 

Ele continuou concordando até notar que os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, e naquele momento ele percebeu que era o único ali que se importava em ouvir o que ela tinha para dizer quando os visitava, que se importava em perguntar como estavam as coisas, que a olhava nos olhos quando ela decidia explicar algo, e que nunca, nem por um segundo ele percebeu que era o único que demonstrava perceber a presença dela. Talvez fosse essa a origem da afeição que ela sentia por ele, talvez fosse apenas pena, mas ela era a primeira pessoa da família que demonstrava se importar de verdade com ele. 

\- Me promete? - ela perguntou de novo, e ele murmurou que sim uma, duas vezes, até que respondeu com a voz firme e sentindo que estava sendo completamente honesto na resposta.

\- Prometo sim, de verdade. 

\- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. - ela largou os ombros dele e limpou os cantos dos olhos, já borrados pela maquiagem que se desfazia. 

Sentindo que precisava fazer algo com as mãos, Francis pegou um cd que estava jogado no banco de trás, perto de um dos casacos das gêmeas. Estava escrito na frente com uma caneta permanente de tinta azul "Forever, you know", e ele não entendeu o que significava. 

\- Gostou do cd? Pode ficar. 

\- Não tia, eu só peguei pra ver, é das meninas. - ele esticou a mão para colocá-lo de volta no banco mas a mão dela o segurou pelo punho, conduzindo-o de volta para o colo dele mesmo com os protestos tímidos do garoto. 

\- Elas já tinham dito que iam jogar fora, é seu. Gravar músicas pra ouvir nas viagens é um hobby da Elda, pode acreditar. Ela tem centenas deles.

Com a outra mão Teresa abriu o porta-luvas e mostrou seis porta-cds espremidos no minúsculo espaço. 

\- Não é exagero, são centenas mesmo. Você tem onde tocar? 

\- E-eu tenho um rádio sim. - Francis ainda olhava a quantidade absurda de cds sem saber o que dizer. - Tem certeza que ela não vai achar ruim? 

\- Absoluta. Pode servir pra você treinar seu inglês, isso é muito importante. 

\- Eu sei. - ele já tentava fazer isso com as revistas velhas da mãe, mas preferiu guardar a informação pela vergonha de admitir que lia revistas femininas. - 'brigado tia, vou ouvir com carinho.

\- Depois você avisa a Elda se gostou das músicas, ela vai gostar de saber. 

Os dois sorriam, e Teresa deu dois tapinhas nas costas da mão do sobrinho como sinal de que deviam voltar para casa. 

O dia já estava chegando na metade quando as famílias se despediram com abraços carinhosos e promessas de visitas, inclusive Teresa garantiu que passaria ali durante a semana para pegar a caixa de fotos que Francis não tinha achado. As gêmeas trocaram telefones com Mimi e Francis ficou sem graça de admitir que havia pegado um cd delas do carro, então não conseguiu dizer nada na hora da despedida. Donato não estava lá, e Teresa deixou um abraço de lembrança para ele, reforçando a promessa de voltar durante a semana para buscar a caixa que faltava. 

Assim que as visitas se foram a casa voltou ao estado sombrio de costume. A televisão foi ligada na sala escura e Emiliana se acomodou em sua poltrona de sempre para passar outra noite acordada vendo as imagens na tela sem prestar atenção em nenhuma, Mimi se arrumou para tomar banho e sair com o namorado e Francis se viu sozinho de novo. Um dia inteiro tinha passado em um piscar de olhos e já era hora de ficar com Enzio de novo, brincar um pouco com ele e finalmente ficar no seu quarto fazendo nada até a hora de dormir, como sempre. 

Guardou as caixas de fotos no canto da sala de jantar, fazendo uma anotação mental de levá-las de volta ao sótão amanhã e descer a caixa que faltava, foi para a cozinha e preparou dois sanduíches com o que encontrou na geladeira, os dois para o irmão. Lembrou-se de guardar o cd que havia ganhado antes de fazer suas tarefas, colocando-o debaixo do travesseiro com medo que se um dos irmãos o encontrasse antes nunca mais o veria de novo. 

Observou Enzio comendo com satisfação, feliz por um deles estar com tanta fome. Sua mente ainda estava dominada por um misto de emoções que ele não sabia explicar, um pouco de receio de trocar aquele ambiente que ele conhecia tão bem por uma incerteza, acompanhado do desejo de conhecer um lugar novo e poder viver em algum lugar que ele não precisaria ser o saco de pancada de outras pessoas. Sentia-se culpado por pensar daquela forma mas viver naquela casa o entristecia, era sufocante. 

Sorriu ao ver o irmão conseguindo brincar com uma bola e afagou a mão dele, desejando poder dar algum brinquedo melhor para ele quando tivesse a oportunidade. Tinha medo de correr atrás dos próprios sonhos pelo medo de falhar, mas sua motivação crescia quando pensava que se tivesse um bom emprego poderia dar brinquedos melhores para Enzio, talvez até morar em algum lugar em que ele não precisasse ficar trancado no quarto. 

Decidiu ir tomar banho e fechou a porta do quarto do irmão a tempo de ver Mimi saindo com um vestido rosa curto. Desejou boa sorte e agradeceu quando ela o lembrou que ainda tinha um pouco de macarrão do almoço guardado na geladeira, pensando que devia deixá-lo para a mãe e se virar com qualquer outra coisa na hora da janta. 

Ao voltar para o quarto se lembrou que tinha alguns exercícios de matemática para o dia seguinte e antes de abrir a mochila e organizar o material escolar decidiu pegar o rádio da irmã emprestado para ouvir o cd que havia ganho. 

Assim que voltou para o quarto e fechou a porta seu estômago começou a roncar, e o protesto foi ignorado por Francis. Enquanto ligava o aparelho de som na tomada e colocava o cd para tocar lembrou-se de um pacote de balas que estava guardado no estojo e decidiu jantar um doce para variar, mesmo que não sentisse que merecia tal presente. 

Tirou as roupas e guardou as fotos que estavam num dos bolsos da calça embaixo de um vaso que ele usava como porta-lápis. Colocou a camiseta folgada que usava de pijama, as meias grandes demais remendadas por ele depois que Donato havia decidido se livrar delas e se acomodou na cama para começar suas obrigações. 

Ele não sabia se era a primeira música do cd ou se era a posição confortável _demais_ que ele tinha encontrado, mas logo ficou óbvio que aquela tarefa não seria terminada naquela noite. Aos poucos Francis foi afundando a cabeça no travesseiro e suas mãos foram ficando pesadas demais, movendo-se sozinhas em direção ao colchão enquanto ele se encolhia incomodado pelo frio, mas acomodado de uma forma gostosa demais para se mexer em busca de uma coberta, ignorando o aviso da música que o rádio tocava.

_You pull back the curtains, and the sun burns into your eyes,_  
 _You watch a plane flying across a clear blue sky._  
 _This is the day your life will surely change._  
 _This is the day when things fall into place._


	2. It's only me and my shadows, happy in our make believe.

> Segunda-feira  
>  • Seu personagem acorda atrasado para um compromisso  
>  • É dia de lavanderia  
>  • Quando retorna para casa, descobre que há uma pessoa que tentou falar consigo sem sucesso durante a tarde  
>  • Na cama, lembra-se de eventos de sua infância

(09/10)

Ele não sabia dirigir, mas estava segurando um volante e o carro onde estava se movia conforme ele mexia as mãos. Sentiu medo, quis pisar em algum pedal e fazer o veículo parar mas não havia nada sob seus pés, e quando ele olhava para baixo o carro virava para os lados sem aviso, forçando-o a encarar a pista sem saber o que fazer. 

Uma mão grande e peluda surgiu no seu campo de visão e segurou o volante com ele, e com cuidado ele seguiu o braço que estava ao lado dele, reconhecendo o pai com um aperto no peito. Estava com as roupas de domingo, a barba bem aparada e parecia tranquilo e sereno ao seu lado, aguardando pelo fim da viagem como quem espera pelo final de um passeio no parque. Francis podia dizer que ele estava feliz pelo sorriso tímido, escondido pela barba escura de tal forma que podia parecer uma simples contração dos músculos do rosto, mas ele sabia ler o rosto do pai, mesmo no escuro que o carro se encontrava. 

Quis falar alguma coisa, pedir que ele pegasse a direção e perguntar onde estavam, mas foi interrompido por outra virada do carro, agora contra um morro que parecia não ter fim e por pouco o veículo não rolou. 

Francis queria chorar, não sabia o que fazer para parar o carro e não sabia onde estavam. Antes ficaria feliz em ver o pai sorrindo mas naquele momento de tensão a expressão o irritava, como se debochasse dele em silêncio.

Outra mão surgiu no volante e Francis reconheceu uma cicatriz entre o dedão e o dedo indicador, causada por uma brincadeira com um machado. Enzio, sentado no banco de trás e mantendo o volante firme junto da mão enorme do pai, contrastando com as mãos pequenas e finas do caçula, que queria sorrir e chorar ao mesmo tempo. 

Tentou chamar o nome do irmão e se surpreendeu com o som da própria voz. Sorriu feliz quando o rosto do irmão apareceu ao seu lado, apoiando o queixo no seu ombro enquanto encarava a estrada com o olhar perdido. Ainda tinha o rosto forte do pai, o queixo saliente e o nariz da família paterna em perfeito estado, parecia o mesmo menino que tinha prometido voltar cedo daquela quermesse. Tudo estava perfeito dentro daquela cena sem pé nem cabeça. 

O garoto ainda sentia medo mas ao mesmo tempo estava animado pela presença do pai e do irmão, e perguntou para onde estavam indo. Queria chegar logo no destino e abraçá-los, já estava cansado de segurar aquele volante sem saber o que fazer. 

Enzio piscou e seu rosto parecia que estava sendo chupado de dentro para fora, a pele marcada pelos ossos enquanto a carne que preenchia suas bochechas, testa e queixo desaparecia devagar enquanto um barulho horrível de uma pia sendo desentupida aumentava aos poucos. Com o rosto do pai estava acontecendo a mesma coisa, e ambos se viraram para ele com os olhos vazios, as bocas entreabertas completamente negras. 

\- Nos diga você. - Enzio respondeu com o rosto contraído em sinal de desagrado. - É você quem está nos levando. 

E quando Francis olhava para a frente estava se aproximando de um paredão de cimento, e não podia fazer nada para parar o carro, até que finalmente ele se chocava contra o muro e ele sentia seu corpo sendo jogado para a frente em câmera lenta, e ele cruzava os braços contra o rosto mas esquecia de fechar os olhos, e era obrigado a ver os corpos deles se chocando e se quebrando contra o muro.

Foi quando ele acordou, banhado de suor e sentado na cama, arfando alto enquanto olhava para os lados em busca de algum sinal dos corpos do pai ou do irmão, sentindo aos poucos os músculos relaxando ao constatar que estava seguro no seu quarto, agarrando o lençol como se sua vida dependesse disso. 

Estranhou o sol forte e então esticou-se para fora do colchão e puxou o aparelho de som com as duas mãos, procurando o horário no visor digital e soltando um "ai meu Deus" ao perceber que estava _muito_ mais tarde do que ele pensava. 

Correu até o banheiro carregando a calça que tinha usado na noite anterior, a primeira cueca que achou e a toalha de banho, e vendo que a porta estava trancada não conseguiu reprimir um soco contra a madeira. Soltando um suspiro de impaciência ele bateu de novo enquanto pensava em como chegaria a tempo no colégio sem uma bicicleta. 

A porta foi aberta e ele se afastou pronto para começar a reclamar da demora, mas não conseguiu abrir a boca quando viu o olho roxo no rosto da irmã. 

Talvez devesse dizer alguma coisa, oferecer alguma ajuda, perguntar se estava tudo bem. Ou talvez devesse fingir que não era problema seu, como ela costumava fazer quando Donato ou a mãe decidiam descontar qualquer problema nele, e o tempo que levou pensando nisso foi a deixa que ela usou para se afastar de cabeça baixa, os cabelos molhados deixando um rastro de água até o quarto dela. 

Apesar de não ter um único segundo disponível para perder enrolando no banho, o choque que sentiu ao ver Mimi com o olho machucado o fez gastar um tempo a mais no chuveiro, apenas para pensar sobre o assunto. Era diferente da sensação ruim que sempre o dominava quando via um hematoma ou corte, coisas que sempre foram parte do seu cotidiano e que ele tinha aprendido a não se perguntar muito a respeito, mesmo não aceitando as razões que as causavam. No entanto, era sempre diferente quando ele notava outra pessoa machucada, ainda mais sua irmã. Nem sua mãe batia nela desse jeito, mas ele conhecia alguém que tinha preferência por essa área do rosto.

Saiu correndo do banho e se trocou o mais rápido que conseguiu, puxou os cabelos para trás de qualquer jeito e sem se olhar no espelho por saber que não iria gostar do resultado, jogou o material dentro da mochila e saiu do quarto carregando os tênis e as meias, correndo em direção ao térreo e parando na cozinha para comer alguma coisa. 

Encontrou Mimi lá dentro, se servindo de café e cantarolando baixinho. Usava um roupão azul felpudo e os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha de rosto rosa, aparentemente indiferente ao hematoma roxo no olho direito. Ela ainda se virou na direção dele quando ele entrou no cômodo e acenou com a cabeça na direção da cafeteira, sorrindo como se tudo estivesse normal. 

Francis aceitou o café enquanto pensava que talvez não tivesse sido Donato, e sim apenas uma briga de namorados e que a raiva que ele andava sentindo do irmão estava servindo de desculpa para usá-lo de bode expiatório.

\- Você não tem aula hoje? - ela perguntou ao lhe passar uma caneca de café puro, que ele aceitou depois de amarrar os sapatos. - Já são quase dez horas. 

\- Perdi a hora, esqueci de colocar o rádio pra despertar. E, peguei seu rádio emprestado. 

\- É, eu notei. O açúcar tá ali no armário. 

\- Mas não faz muita diferença eu ter acordado tarde, - Francis comentou enquanto procurava o pote e se servia. - ia chegar atrasado de qualquer jeito. 

\- Por que? 

\- O Donato pegou minha bicicleta, esqueceu? 

\- É só você comprar outra. 

\- É, é só eu arrumar alguém nesse lugar que queria me contratar pra qualquer coisa que não seja saco de pancadas, ai talvez eu consiga viver pra comprar e usar uma bicicleta nova.

Mimi suspirou e virou-se de frente para o irmão, apoiando-se no balcão com o quadril. 

\- Isso é culpa sua, você não muda essa atitude negativa que você tem com tudo. Parece que você gosta de ficar no papel de vítima, com essa conversa de "todo mundo me odeia", "ninguém gosta de mim", "todo mundo aqui quer me bater"...você sabe que isso não é verdade. 

Francis se limitou a mexer a colher dentro da caneca com mais força do que precisava. 

\- Você acha que eu também não ficava ouvindo as meninas da loja debochando de mim por causa do meu jeito ou das minhas roupas? Todo dia era uma provocação diferente, mas eu precisava trabalhar e fiquei firme...e se eu parar pra pensar parte dessas provocações era culpa sua, desse teu jeito. 

\- Ótimo Mimi, você pode juntar o Donato e a mamãe e fazer um coral pra repetir toda essa ladainha sobre o meu "jeito". - ele se virou e fez o sinal de aspas com os dedos e em seguida suspirou alto. - Tá parecendo um gravador, vocês três falam exatamente a mesma coisa sempre. 

\- Mas é mentira minha? - ela riu sozinha e chamou a atenção do irmão estralando os dedos. - A gente só quer o seu bem, não precisa ficar todo ofendido.

\- Me explica como o Donato vendendo minha bicicleta pra comprar droga é pro meu bem, por favor. Eu até agora não consegui perceber onde está a boa ação desse ato, francamente. 

\- Você não sabe se ele pegou sua bicicle-

\- Mimi, _eu vi_. O Cuocco, o filho da dona da imobiliária, aquele que arrumou briga na última quermesse, você tava lá. Eu vi ele descendo a rua da escola com a minha bicicleta, com o selim que eu comprei com o dinheiro que eu ganhei ajudando a limpar a igreja no verão passado, era a minha bicicleta. E sabe o que ele disse quando eu perguntei onde ele tinha arrumado? Quer saber? Que o Donato tinha dito que eu dei a bicicleta pra ele comprar o que queria, como se fosse um _presente_. 

Odiava quando perdia a calma, era quando ele começava a falar do jeito "afetado" que irritava a mãe e fazia o irmão encará-lo com nojo, e podia ver a irmã incomodada com a forma dele gesticular e pronunciar as palavras, que por sinal era algo que ele não conseguia controlar. Não era como se ele tivesse escolhido reagir daquele jeito quando ficava irritado. 

\- Então Mimi, não é por eu não me esforçar pra ter as coisas ou não batalhar tanto quanto você, é que toda vez que eu consigo alguma coisa o Donato acha que tem o direito de tirar de mim. E é por isso que eu sempre chego atrasado na escola, porque eu preciso acordar duas horas mais cedo pra me arrumar e andar até lá e hoje não deu tempo. 

Terminou de tomar o café e se virou para lavar a louça na pia, pensando que não valia a pena ficar bravo com ela. Todo aquele papo de "você faz drama pra não ter que se esforçar" não era nenhuma novidade e ele sabia que quem acabava se desgastando era sempre ele. Tentar argumentar contra era uma batalha perdida que ele só tentava vencer para matar a culpa que sentia quando simplesmente deixava as pessoas falar o que queriam dele. 

\- Você vai pra escola agora? 

\- Preciso. Tinha que passar na coordenação hoje logo no primeiro tempo de aula. 

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Mimi colocou a louça na pia e ficou do lado dele com os braços cruzados e uma expressão apreensiva. 

\- Nada de mais, só querem saber porque eu estourei as faltas das matérias do primeiro tempo. Como sempre. 

\- Pega a minha bicicleta então. - esperou por alguma reação dele e em seguida acrescentou. - E não, não é caridade, eu preciso que você traga um pouco de sabão pra eu lavar a roupa e a mamãe quer que alguém traga cerveja. 

\- Pensei que o Donato fazia questão de comprar o _suco_ da mamãe.

\- Bom, ele não dormiu em casa hoje. E ela quer que você peça pra ele voltar pra casa logo.

\- Você tá falando com ela por telepatia ou o que? - ele secou a mão em um pano engordurado pendurado no fogão e em seguida esfregou as mãos na calça jeans. - E cadê ela?

\- Tá deitada, ela me pediu pra fazer tudo isso, só que eu não vou sair hoje. Mas vou te dar dinheiro pra comprar alguma coisa pra você, pode fazer esse favor?

Francis concordou com uma expressão cansada e Mimi saiu da cozinha para pegar o dinheiro. Se forçou a pensar que poderia comprar alguma revista ou linha para costurar, ou simplesmente guardar o dinheiro como já vinha planejando desde o último natal. O problema é que ele não desejava comprar nada grande, apesar de querer muitas coisas ele se sentia culpado em querer comprá-las, então preferia gastar o pouco dinheiro que tinha com os hobbies ou comprando coisas para o irmão mais velho. Queria juntar algum dinheiro para se mudar, mas era um sonho distante demais para ele se preocupar naquele momento. 

\- Aliás, eu já dei comida pro Enzio, pode ir tranquilo. - Mimi voltou e entregou um bolinho de dinheiro enrolado e preso com um elástico. - Daqui você tira as cervejas, duas caixas de sabão e alguma coisa pra você, e pode ficar com o troco.

Ele aceitou o dinheiro com relutância e passou pela irmã para pegar a mochila na sala.

\- E se o Donato me vir com a sua bicicleta? 

\- Só diz pra ele que foi presente do Marco. Ele vai entender. 

Acenou para a irmã e saiu para procurar a bicicleta dela no fundo da casa, xingando a grama alta repleta de insetos que levantavam voo quando ele passava. Se lembrava que o último namorado dela tinha dado uma bicicleta de presente no ano anterior com uma pompa que o presente não exigia. Era uma bicicleta rosa com cestinha e Francis teve que passar as mãos pelo rosto e respirar fundo pensando se tinha estrutura emocional para andar pela cidade com uma bicicleta que era o símbolo da feminilidade em duas rodas. Infelizmente ele não tinha nenhuma opção sobrando, era aquilo ou tentar chegar no colégio na hora do almoço. 

Checou os pneus, as correntes, o elástico que Mimi deixava na garupa para prender algum pacote e quando estava satisfeito com o que viu montou nela, pedalando sem muita preocupação com o horário apesar de estar quase três horas atrasado. Já não pensava mais na coordenadora preocupada com os seus atrasos, estava ocupado demais admirando a paisagem e pensando no que devia comprar com o que sobrasse das compras da irmã. Talvez conseguisse achar um saco de balas para dividir com Enzio, isso se não tivesse nenhuma revista bacana na banca perto do colégio. 

A escola era um prédio de três andares que ocupava um quarteirão na parte mais alta do lugar e oferecia aulas para o ensino fundamental e o ginásio para aqueles que não queriam percorrer o caminho até a _comune_ vizinha, San Nicola. A família dele morava exatamente na metade da _comune_ , e toda a vida dos Bottega era concentrada em Pietragalla por uma questão de comodidade, mas se ele pudesse escolher teria estudado em San Nicola e assim ficado longe o suficiente de praticamente todas as pessoas que o atormentavam desde pequeno. 

Outra razão pela qual ele detestava ir para o centro era porque a turma com quem Donato andava ficava matando tempo naquela direção e ele preferia cortar toda a grama do quintal sozinho a ter que aguentar os deboches e piadas dos garotos mais velhos. E quando ele passou a quadra de esportes que ficava na entrada do bairro olhou apreensivo para os lados em busca de algum sinal de que estavam por ali e para o seu alívio não encontrou ninguém. 

Deixar a visão das montanhas e entrar nas ruas estreitas da _comune_ sempre deixava Francis melancólico. Não gostava de lugares estreitos, sentia-se sufocado ao mesmo tempo que exposto, observado pelas centenas de rostos que ele deixava para trás conforme pedalava mais rápido, ansioso em chegar ao seu destino.

Calculou que já devia ser mais de onze horas quando parou na frente do prédio, procurando entre as janelas abertas o professor que devia estar dando aula para sua turma. Não o encontrou e queria usar isso como desculpa para simplesmente dar meia-volta e comprar logo o que precisava antes de voltar para casa, mas sabia que tinha a obrigação de pelo menos passar na secretaria e perguntar se podia falar com a coordenação em outro horário. 

Prendeu a bicicleta na grade que ficava na entrada do prédio com uma corrente que sempre deixava na mochila para prender sua antiga bicicleta e entrou no prédio passando as mãos pelos cabelos e puxando a camiseta do uniforme para ficar mais apresentável. Arrumou a mochila nas costas e se apoiou no balcão da secretaria.

\- Licença... - ele tossiu alto e olhou pelo pequeno espaço usado para passar papéis em busca de alguém do outro lado. - oi? Licença?

\- Sim? - uma senhora de sobrancelhas grossas e boca amarrada apareceu no campo de visão do garoto sem avisar e ele quase deu um berro, mas conseguiu se controlar a tempo.

\- Eu...puxa, eu tinha um horário marcado com a coordenadora e...

\- Ela só atende com horário marcado. - a mulher bateu uma resma de papel contra o balcão e continuou falando sem nenhuma emoção. - Você tem horário marcado?

\- Então, eu tinha mas cheguei atrasado. Era pra eu falar com ela as nove da manhã... 

\- Sabe que horas são?

Francis forçou um sorriso enquanto pensava no quanto gostaria de berrar que não era culpa dele chegar atrasado no colégio. 

\- Eu sei, tive um contratempo e não consegui chegar antes...

\- Qual é o seu nome? 

\- É Botttega, Francis Bottega. 

\- Um minuto. - a mulher se levantou e caminhou sem nenhum sinal de pressa até uma mesa no fundo da sala, voltando na mesma velocidade enquanto abria uma pasta escura e passava o dedo pelas folhas. - Bottega, é isso?

\- Sim senhora.

\- Essa é a segunda chamada que a coordenação fez a respeito dos seus atrasos? 

\- Eu, eu acho que sim-

\- Sabe que na terceira chamada nós precisamos chamar os seus pais?

\- Céus...sim eu sei. - ele passou as mãos pelo rosto e respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Eu perdi a hora hoje, tem como eu marcar em outro horário?

\- Não posso fazer isso. É a coordenação que cuida dessas coisas, você tem que esperar eles te avisarem. 

\- Tá...obrigado, acho. 

Afastou o corpo do balcão e respirou fundo enquanto suas mãos seguravam a madeira. Acenou mais uma vez para a senhora antes de se afastar e sair do prédio segurando as alças da mochila com as duas mãos, pensando se podia fazer mais alguma coisa a respeito daquilo. 

"Talvez não chegar atrasado", ele pensou amargurado enquanto tirava a corrente da bicicleta e a guardava na mochila. "E não dar motivo pra minha mãe sair de casa, mas tirando isso não sobra nada."

Montou na bicicleta e desceu a rua em direção ao mercado que ficava perto de um pequeno parquinho, parando na frente e ignorando os olhares tortos em direção a cor da bicicleta. Ao entrar no lugar procurou os refrigeradores e tirou de um deles um pequeno engradado de latinhas de cerveja mas pensou que era muito pouco para a sede da mãe, então decidiu pegar outro. Colocou os produtos no chão e puxou o rolo de dinheiro no bolso para contar quanto ele podia gastar ali, comprovando sem nenhuma surpresa que não podia fazer nenhuma extravagância. 

Colocou os engradados sobre o balcão e procurou as caixas de sabão em pó que Mimi havia pedido, em seguida procurou onde ficavam os doces e puxou um saco de bala de gomas, acomodando tudo no balcão e esperando por alguém que o atendesse. 

Só depois de alguns minutos um rapaz surgiu dos fundos da loja e Francis sentiu algo gelado descendo pelo seu estômago ao perceber que o garoto era um garoto com quem seu irmão tinha brigado na semana anterior. A briga tinha sido tão feia que Francis tinha ouvido alguma coisa a respeito do pai o garoto ter saído na rua com uma arma atrás do seu irmão, mas ele não sabia que o garoto era o filho do dono do mercadinho. 

Não sabia se iria apanhar de volta ou se seria simplesmente ignorado e observou o rapaz fazendo as contas com ansiedade, sem saber se devia dizer alguma coisa ou se simplesmente devia ir embora. Assim que ele murmurou o preço de tudo Francis tirou o dinheiro do bolso e contou as notas rapidamente antes de colocá-las sobre o balcão, limpando a garganta para agradecer assim que recebesse o troco. 

\- Sabe, se eu fosse uma pessoa vingativa nem te atenderia, mas todo mundo aqui sabe que tua família não tem onde cair morta. - O barulho da caixa registradora fez Francis estremecer. - E se você quer saber, acho que vocês merecem isso.

O rapaz empurrou o troco de volta para Francis e largou algumas sacolas de plástico sobre os engradados de cerveja antes de voltar para o fundo da loja, deixando o garoto sozinho para embrulhar as compras, algo que Francis fez com cuidado e saiu da loja o mais rápido que conseguiu, amarrando as compras na garupa e montando na bicicleta assim que terminou. 

Conforme relembrava o que o rapaz tinha dito Francis ia se sentindo mais e mais deprimido e envergonhado. Sua vontade era de arrastar Mimi até ali e obrigá-la a ouvir aquilo, fazer sua mãe perceber que o filho dela estava agindo feito um perfeito imbecil e quem sabe vê-la fazendo algo a respeito. Era uma fantasia que ele gostava de repassar quando ficava nervoso com alguma coisa, imaginar Donato sendo surrado pela mãe na mesma intensidade que ele apanhava, vê-lo chorando e se contorcendo no chão enquanto ouvia o quanto causava vergonha e outras ofensas. Era apenas colocá-lo no lugar que Francis ocupava e não era mais do que uma vingança, mas bastava para deixar o menino mais tranquilo. Pelo menos em algum lugar podia ver Donato recebendo o que merecia. 

Parou em uma banca que ficava antes da quadra pública e pediu a última Vogue que havia saído. Enrolou-a dentro da mochila e seguiu seu caminho até que percebeu um grupo de garotos parados perto da rua e foi forçado a diminuir a velocidade por um deles. Já tinha tentado acelerar e passar reto por eles uma vez, apenas para aprender que não valia a pena apanhar por causa daquilo, e decidiu encostar assim que reconheceu o menino que vinha caminhando perto dele e rindo enquanto olhava a bicicleta. 

\- Que gracinha! - ele exclamou e passou as mãos pela cesta branca. - Você finalmente ganhou uma bicicleta que combina com você, que fofura. 

\- É Michele, pois é. - Francis respondeu sem entusiasmo. - Posso passar?

\- Isso depende, o que você tem de bom ai? - o rapaz rodeou a bicicleta com as mãos no bolso e os ombros encurvados para a frente, avaliando o garoto com um sorriso de deboche. - Trouxe alguma coisa pro seu irmãozinho?

\- Ele tá ai? - Francis olhou na direção dos quatro meninos parados alguns passos a frente e não viu Donato entre eles. 

\- Tá ocupado ali atrás do muro, mas na ausência dele você pode falar comigo. Você não devia estar na escola? 

\- É, devia. Posso passar?

\- Olha só, cerveja! - Michele avançou na direção dos embrulhos amarrados na garupa e Francis segurou a bicicleta com uma das mãos e com a outra protegeu os pacotes enquanto encarava o rapaz com raiva. 

\- É sério, eu preciso levar isso pra minha mãe. 

\- E eu perguntei alguma coisa? - ele riu e se virou na direção da quadra. - Ei Donato, tua irmã trouxe uma lembrancinha pra você! 

Francis trincou os dentes e respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a risada fanha de Michele enquanto este se aproximava do grupo de amigos fazendo deboche da bicicleta rosa. Segundos depois Donato surgiu com os cabelos sujos puxados para trás e a roupa que usava no domingo toda amassada. 

\- Tá fazendo o que aqui? - ele perguntou com rispidez e avançou na direção dos embrulhos. 

\- São da mãe. - Francis repetiu e não tirou o braço quando Donato tentou afastar sua mão de cima das sacolas. - E se eu contar pra ela que você tomou a cerveja dela eu não vou querer estar na sua pele quando você voltar pra casa. 

\- Você sabe que ela sempre culpa o mensageiro. - Donato riu, chutou a roda da bicicleta de leve e se afastou. - Arrumou uma bicicleta nova, princesa?

\- Posso voltar pra casa? - Francis se arrumou sobre o selim e suspirou alto. - Donato, eu tenho hora pra voltar, não enche o saco. 

\- Pode ir, eu levo a bicicleta mais tarde. - ele sorriu e Francis bufou alto. 

\- Não é minha e você sabe disso, para de ser idiota. 

Donato franziu as sobrancelhas e Francis olhou na direção dos amigos dele, notando que eles encaravam o amigo com expectativa diante da provocação do irmãozinho. 

\- Desce da bicicleta, agora. 

\- Ela não é minha, - Francis repetiu do jeito mais pausado que conseguiu. - É da Mimi, e ela mandou te dizer que foi o Marco quem deu pra ela. 

Esperava que o aviso da irmã causasse um efeito devastador no irmão, mas tudo o que ele fez foi rir e sacudir a cabeça com descrença. 

\- Grandes merdas. Manda ela enfiar essa merda de presente no rabo, vai ser a melhor utilidade que ela vai arrumar pra essa porcaria retorcida. 

\- E a mamãe mandou você voltar pra casa. - Francis acrescentou e colocou um dos pés no pedal, torcendo para que a mudança de humor do irmão significasse que estava livre pra seguir caminho. - Antes que você deixe ela com dor de cabeça. - Acrescentou para tentar ameaçar o mais velho sem muita segurança se isso daria certo. 

\- Manda ela deixar a minha janta pronta que o filhinho preferido dela vai voltar mais tarde. - Donato apertou uma das bochechas do irmão e lhe deu um tapa leve no lugar. - Vou te deixar ir mas vê se não abusa da sorte, boneca. 

Francis assentiu com relutância e pedalou o mais rápido que conseguiu para não ouvir os deboches dos amigos do irmão enquanto passava. Pedalava com tanta força que chegou em casa na metade do tempo, mas não se sentia cansado o suficiente para acalmar o vazio que sentia por dentro. Odiava deixar Donato sem resposta, odiava ter que se dobrar perante as vontades do irmão para conseguir seguir sua vida, odiava que encontrava um rastro dele em todo canto daquele buraco onde eles moravam. 

Guardou a bicicleta da irmã no lugar em que a encontrou e entrou pela porta dos fundos, chamando por ela logo que chegou na cozinha. Sabia que a mãe estava na sala pela televisão ligada e se apressou em colocar as cervejas na geladeira para evitar qualquer reclamação posterior. Colocou o pacote de balas dentro da mochila e voltou a chamar Mimi mais duas vezes antes de finalmente desistir e colocar as sacolas com as caixas de sabão sobre a máquina de lavar. No caminho notou as caixas de fotos e se amaldiçoou por não ter se animado em guardá-las na noite anterior.

Com muito custo colocou todas as caixas no sótão e trouxe a caixa que faltava para baixo. No caminho encontrou a Mimi, agora com o cabelo trançado e um vestido de flores que Francis havia ajudado a costurar anos antes. Conversaram brevemente sobre a saída dele e ele aproveitou para trazer as peças que gostaria que a irmã lavasse, explicando sobre a caixa que a tia iria pegar quando aparecesse e avisando que iria dormir um pouco antes do almoço. 

A verdade é que ele queria abrir logo a revista que tinha comprado e correu para o quarto do irmão para passar um tempo com ele. Ficou feliz ao ver que a irmã também tinha dado banho nele e sentou-se ao lado dele no colchão com o pacote de balas aberto entre eles, a pequena televisão ligada passava algum desenho antigo que mantinha Enzio entretido enquanto Francis folheava a revista com interesse depois de passar um longo tempo pensando se achava Robbie Williams realmente atraente. O que ele sabia é que o corpo de Gisele parecia lindo, tão lindo que ele queria ficar magro como ela logo. 

Havia algo nas páginas da Vogue que Francis considerava mágico. Ali não existiam problemas nem preocupações, tudo o que o afligia ficava suspenso no fundo do seu cérebro enquanto ele se entretinha nos ensaios luxuosos e admirava os cabelos e maquiagem das modelos, a forma como as roupas ficavam perfeitas nos corpos magérrimos que ele invejava e tentava imitar sozinho. Não queria se tornar uma mulher mas admirava as formas femininas nas fotos e imaginava como era ter um corpo daquele, um rosto perfeito como o delas. 

Era melhor que terapia e era tiro e queda para fazer Francis dormir quando ele não tinha sono. Logo ele já estava respirando alto na cama do irmão, o rosto acomodado sobre os braços cruzados no colchão, amassando a revista. 

Acordou com um barulho alto vindo do andar de baixo e o som de alguém falando alto. Notou o irmão dormecido do seu lado, o pacote de balas vazio e uma das mãos apoiada sobre as costas dele. Saiu da cama com o máximo de cuidado e levando a revista e o pacote vazio consigo, saiu do quarto no momento em que alguma coisa tinha sido quebrada na cozinha, seguida de duas vozes discutindo alto. 

Se apressou em guardar a revista no quarto e pensou se devia descer ou deixar as coisas como estavam, considerando que se não tinha sido chamado até então devia aproveitar e ficar longe da confusão. 

Acabou decidindo ficar no quarto folheando a revista até que as coisas se acalmassem e ele pudesse descer para pegar alguma coisa para o irmão comer. Ficou surpreso ao notar que a irmã não tinha levado o rádio de volta para o quarto dela, e deixou o cd rolando no volume mais baixo possível enquanto folheava a revista no seu colo, agora sem tanto interesse. Estava curioso com a briga e tudo o que ele podia deduzir era que o irmão tinha voltado para casa. O rádio do relógio já marcava 16:40.

Ouviu passos subindo a escada e ergueu a cabeça para tentar deduzir pelo som quem era, não se surpreendendo com o barulho da porta do quarto do irmão sendo fechada com força. Usou aquilo como sinal para desligar o rádio e sair do quarto da forma mais silenciosa possível, descendo as escadas com cuidado e caminhando até a cozinha na ponta dos pés depois de checar que a mãe continuava sentada na poltrona e que já haviam duas latinhas de cerveja ao lado dela. 

Não esperava encontrar Mimi na cozinha, mas não disse nada ao notar que ela chorava baixinho com uma das mãos cobrindo a boca, a outra agarrando o balcão com força. Perto dos pés dela jazia um copo quebrado, mas não havia sinal de sangue. 

Francis decidiu pegar logo o que precisava e ir embora, antes que de alguma forma aquela briga o envolvesse, mas Mimi respirou fundo algumas vezes e o chamou enquanto ele tirava o que sobrava das panelas que ainda estavam no fogão para servir o jantar do Enzio.

\- A tia Teresa passou aqui, - ela comentou com a respiração pesada. - Deixou um abraço pra você e um envelope que tá lá em cima da mesa, e levou a caixa de fotos com ela. Tentei te chamar mas você não tava no seu quarto e ela tinha que ir embora logo, então...

\- Eu tava com o Enzio. A mamãe já jantou?

\- Já separei o prato dela. - Mimi assoou o nariz com um guardanapo que estava no bolso do avental de plástico que estava usando. - Vai querer que eu passe as suas roupas ou você passa?

\- Você vai fazer isso que horas? Amanhã você tá de folga? 

Ela sorriu sem graça, torcendo o guardanapo e mordendo o lábio com uma expressão envergonhada.

\- Acho que eu não vou voltar pra loja, nunca foi uma boa ideia eu trabalhar lá então vou ficar em casa por enquanto. 

Francis fez uma careta e tampou as panelas enquanto pensava que não precisava apostar nada para descobrir que Donato tinha falado alguma coisa para que a irmã parasse de trabalhar. O que não era nenhuma novidade, aquele era o terceiro emprego que ela arrumava e largava depois dele decidir que era "inadequado". 

\- É você quem acha uma má ideia trabalhar lá ou o Donato decidiu agir como se fosse seu pai de novo?

\- O Donato não fez nada. - ela respondeu com um tom agressivo e Francis jogou o prato sobre o balcão e riu de um jeito sarcástico.

\- Ele nunca faz nada, já reparou? Literalmente, ele não faz porcaria nenhuma e você e a mamãe ficam passando a mão na cabeça dele como se ele fosse...sei lá, um coitado. 

\- Francis, para de pegar o Donato pra Cristo, por favor....

\- Então vai sair do emprego por quê? Você tava satisfeita com o salário e dava pra _ver_ você feliz indo pra lá, Mimi. Não pensa que ninguém notou só porque a sua mãe vive dopada e o Donato é um idiota, _eu_ notei. 

Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou torcendo o papel com mais força e Francis suspirou alto e se inclinou para pegar um par de talheres em uma das gavetas do balcão. 

\- Sabe, você fica passando a mão na cabeça do Donato mas ele queria pegar sua bicicleta hoje e te garanto que não era pra dar uma voltinha pelos campos. E por culpa dele eu ouvi um monte no mercadinho porque ele resolveu bater no filho do dono uns dias atrás, sabia? O bendito fruto te contou isso? 

Chamar Donato de bendito fruto era uma piada entre os dois pelo modo que a mãe deles tratava o rapaz, como se apenas ele existisse aos olhos dela. Naquele momento Francis percebeu que a irmã também começava a oferecer o mesmo tratamento diferenciado e não havia como ele demonstrar o quão decepcionado ficava com aquela injustiça, e nem era pelo modo como _ele_ era tratado, mas sim pelas duas ignorarem Enzio como se ele já estivesse morto. 

\- Você vai deixar ele te bater e mandar na sua vida como se fosse teu pai até quando? Até ele te amarrar no pé do fogão e te mandar dormir aqui pra poder servi-lo o dia todo? - ele disse baixinho, o rosto próximo o suficiente da irmã para que apenas ela ouvisse o jeito com o qual ele cuspia as palavras. - A mamãe passa a mão na cabeça dele o tempo todo, você finge que ele não é o imbecil que ele é e ele age como se fosse o dono do mundo por isso, e enquanto tudo isso acontece vocês ignoram que tem alguém lá em cima precisando de toda essa atenção muito mais que o Donato. 

\- Você é horrível! - ela sussurrou e a voz quebrou no fim da frase, interrompida pelo choro que havia recomeçado. Francis revirou os olhos e colocou os talheres sobre o prato e encarou a irmã por algum tempo, pensando se talvez tivesse falado demais mas não se arrependia de nenhuma palavra. 

\- Quantas vezes eu te bati por achar que tua roupa tava muito curta ou que teu lugar era em casa? Quantas, hein? E _eu_ sou horrível? Mimi, pensa direito pra ver quem te ama e quem só quer montar em você, por favor. 

Saiu da cozinha e passou na sala de jantar para pegar o envelope que estava em cima da mesa, marchando em seguida para as escadas com as mãos tremendo de raiva. Se sentia tão injustiçado, tão ofendido com a postura da irmã que sequer conseguia pensar direito. 

Quase trombou com Donato descendo as escadas e segurou a tempo a série de palavrões que queria despejar sobre o irmão. Notou que ele tinha tomado banho e trocado de roupa e parecia muito mais tranquilo do que de manhã. 

\- Puxa, a minha janta? Que gentil, querida. - Donato riu e pegou no prato, mas Francis o puxou de volta com firmeza.

\- Vai subir e dar a janta do Enzio depois de comer o prato dele? 

O fato de ser ele quem cuidava do irmão mais velho era um dos únicos trunfos que Francis tinha contra Donato, que se recusava a interagir com Enzio desde o acidente dele quatro anos antes. Foi com satisfação que ele olhou a mão dele se afastando do prato e dando espaço para que ele subisse, sem se preocupar em olhar para trás. 

Deu o jantar para o irmão, colocou o pijama nele e ficou um tempo sentado com ele para ver televisão até que voltou a sentir sono. Não conseguiu prestar atenção no programa que passava, ainda pensava em Mimi dizendo que não voltaria para o trabalho e a raiva que sentiu ao ouvir aquilo parecia consumir o seu corpo. Ele, que invejava tanto a oportunidade da irmã e desejava mais do que qualquer coisa ter o próprio dinheiro para poder juntar alguns trocados e finalmente sair dali, tinha que vê-la jogando isso fora. 

Decidiu lavar logo a louça e ir deitar, mesmo depois de confirmar com desânimo que ainda eram 19:50 da noite. A mãe continuava na sala, provavelmente dormindo mas ainda viva (ele podia notar o peito dela subindo e descendo devagar do topo da escada), e Mimi devia estar no quarto dela pela escuridão na qual os fundos da casa estavam.

Voltou para o quarto com uma garrafa de água cheia e um pão com queijo que seria a refeição do dia. Trocou as roupas pelo pijama e deixou o cd rolando de novo enquanto checava o envelope que a tia havia deixado mais cedo enquanto comia todo o pão em três mordidas. Nele havia uma folha de papel com uma carta curta de agradecimento e no final Teresa havia deixado o endereço e telefone da casa dela em Roma, além de um endereço de e mail. Francis só sabia o que era por ter lido a respeito em alguma Vogue, mas não sabia nem como usar aquilo. 

A carta não teve o efeito esperado pois ele continuava pensando na irmã e na injustiça que era vê-la largando o emprego por uma implicância imbecil do irmão. Guardou a carta junto da revista e deitou-se na cama abraçando o travesseiro, pensando como no fundo tudo e _todos_ parecia idiota. 

Desde a primeira vez que o pai havia levado a família para passar a tarde em Potenza que Francis sonhava em morar em uma _comune_ como aquela. Com os anos ele descobriu que Potenza nem era um lugar tão incrível assim, que existia algo ainda melhor e se chamava Roma.

Riu sozinho e mordeu a ponta do dedão com um sorriso satisfeito enquanto imaginava o que Donato faria se soubesse que ele estava se mudando para Roma. Provavelmente o ajudaria a ir até a rodoviária só para garantir que fosse de uma vez, só pela satisfação de se ver livre da "boneca" para sempre. Ria pois no final era uma sorte que ele e a família não se dessem bem, não sofreria com saudade nem gastaria dinheiro ligando para ninguém. Exceto Enzio, ele ainda era um obstáculo que Francis não tinha conseguido solucionar sem fugir do óbvio: levar ele junto. 

Sentia que devia isso para ele. Houve uma vez em que todos estavam na sala conversando sobre algum programa de televisão e todos estavam rindo porque Francis começou a chorar depois que cada um falou para onde gostaria de viajar se tivesse dinheiro pois ninguém o incluiu nos planos, até que Enzio o pegou no colo e disse que o levaria junto para onde quer que ele fosse. 

Amava seu irmão mais velho, amava o jeito que ele tinha para acalmá-lo e amava que na ausência do pai ele era o único que se importava quando Francis queria falar de algo que considerava importante. Tudo nele era incrível, tudo o que ele fazia era perfeito, Enzio era capaz de qualquer coisa se quisesse e nem eram os pais deles quem diziam isso, era um fato. Se conseguisse ser pelo menos 1/4 do que o irmão foi, Francis já se daria por satisfeito. 

Mas para conseguir qualquer coisa ele precisava de dinheiro, e para isso ele precisava trabalhar. E procurar emprego em um bairro onde as pessoas sentem nojo de você e te detestam pois seu irmão é o maior imbecil do lugar era muito, muito difícil. 

Para evitar a melancolia o garoto se sentou na cama e puxou a revista que tinha comprado naquele dia. Releu as matérias que tinha gostado, separou as fotos que considerava melhores e puxou um estojo da mochila, onde mantinha uma caneta preta de ponta macia e uma tesoura grande com ponta que só usava em casa. Começou a contornar as modelos e recortá-las com cuidado, separando-as em uma pilha das que mereciam ser guardadas e das que mereciam ficar expostas e após terminar seu trabalho guardou as que estavam na primeira pilha em uma pastinha azul que ficava no nicho que usava como estante, embaixo dos livros da escola. 

Buscou na mochila da escola um rolo de fita durex e de joelhos no colchão ele posicionou as fotos na parede até achar que estava bom e as colava com cuidado, tentando manter uma harmonia de cores que só fazia sentido para ele. Depois se sentou no colchão e ficou admirando sua obra de arte até que se sentiu feliz. 

Quando se entrava no cômodo que Francis usava como quarto desde que Donato o havia expulsado do quarto que dividiam até a morte do pai, a primeira coisa que se notava era como o lugar era pequeno. A segunda coisa que chamava a atenção era a parede oposta a da porta, onde diversas imagens de mulheres estavam coladas até a metade da parede. Foi a forma que Francis encontrou de decorar o quarto de uma forma que não parecesse forçada demais e que ele podia trocar e modificar sempre que se cansava. 

Enquanto ler revistas era sua terapia, observar as mulheres que ele considerava lindas era sua meditação. Podia perder horas olhando as poses que ele julgava perfeitas, se perdendo entre os pensamentos de inveja e imaginando como seria se ele fosse lindo daquele jeito, _magro_. Como uma boneca. 

Podia fugir dos problemas do mundo quando decidia se perder entre seus sonhos.

  
_Advice for the young at heart_   
_Soon we will be older_   
_When we gonna make it work ?_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A capa da Vogue que o Francis lê nesse capítulo é [essa](http://www.vogue.co.uk/magazine/archive/issue/2000/October).


	3. Imagery we never come to see is blind

> Terça-feira  
>  • Seu personagem tem que ir ao banco pagar contas  
>  • Resolve passar em uma doceria/padaria/loja de conveniência antes de ir para a casa  
>  • Encontra-se com um animal no caminho  
>  • Um parente próximo o contata

(10/10)

Abriu os olhos e encarou o teto escuro, percebendo que não tinha mais sono e era inútil insistir. Se esticou em direção ao rádio da irmã e o puxou para perto da cama buscando as horas no visor esverdeado, soltando um suspiro ao constatar que ainda era cedo. Muito cedo. 

Decidiu tentar lembrar das tarefas que tinha planejado para aquele dia, repassando a rotina que tinha tentado construir desde a morte do pai para tentar tolerar o vazio da casa. Conforme os anos foram passando cada membro da família tinha se isolado como conseguia, ocupando cantos da casa em busca de espaço para lidar com a ausência e Francis vinha sentindo um incômodo crescente com essa solidão imposta. Na rotina ele conseguia se distrair, esquecer por algumas horas que não tinha amigos e arrumava o que fazer até a hora que o irmão costumava chegar em casa, quando ele sabia que não era inteligente ficar fora do quarto.

Nas terças ele costumava limpar os corredores e lavar as janelas no tempo que tinha entre o almoço e o lanche do Enzio, tarefas pesadas para uma pessoa fazer sozinha mas que ele conseguia dar conta. Por ser o único que se preocupava em manter a casa habitável (e por casa ele entendia todos os cômodos e não apenas aqueles em que a mãe passava) acabou caindo sobre ele a culpa de toda a sujeira que os outros produziam. 

Houve um tempo em que ele acreditava que estava ajudando sua família e que as cobranças que lhe faziam eram uma forma de demonstrar que ele era querido e necessário na rotina da casa, mas a ilusão não durou muito tempo. 

Cada manhã que ele acordava cedo demais era um martírio para o garoto, seu cérebro gastava muito tempo lembrando cada razão pela qual sua família não o queria por perto, todas as críticas que lhe faziam na escola e cada deboche e olhar torto que lhe davam ao sair na rua. E as brigas, e todas as provocações que ele tinha feito com seu "jeito" berradas nos seus ouvidos enquanto ele era chutado ou socado. 

Durante as manhãs ele se perguntava se devia continuar acordando para viver daquele jeito miserável enquanto tantas pessoas desejavam ter a saúde dele, e não foi diferente naquela manhã. Antes de começar a chorar ele se forçou a lembrar das janelas sujas e ergueu-se do colchão com os olhos ardendo. 

Começou a procurar as roupas que usaria no colégio, perguntando-se onde estavam os tênis surrados que ele usava para fazer a caminhada até a escola quando abriu a porta e quase tropeçou na pilha de roupas que estava ali. Roupas passadas, meias enroladas e um bilhete escrito em uma folha de caderno rasgada. Acendeu a luz do quarto e trouxe o papel para perto dos olhos sonolentos.

"Passei suas roupas. Embaixo delas tem um par de sapatos da mamãe, deixa no sapateiro quando for pra escola, o dinheiro que tem neles é pra pagar a conta da farmácia. Pode pegar a minha bicicleta."

Francis se encostou no batente da porta e releu o bilhete duas vezes para conseguir entender tudo, não sabendo se devia se sentir feliz pelas roupas passadas ou irritado por ser tratado como garoto de entregas

Guardou tudo dentro do quarto e tomou um banho rápido. Saiu do banheiro já vestido, pendurou a toalha dentro do quarto e colocou dentro da mochila do colégio os sapatos e o material, o dinheiro enrolado foi para dentro do bolso da calça enquanto repassava mentalmente a lista de coisas que precisava levar consigo para confirmar que não estava esquecendo nada. Já estava quase fora do quarto quando teve uma ideia. 

Correu até o bilhete da irmã e no verso escreveu um recado simples, sem assinar. Fechou a porta do quarto e caminhou até o quarto de Mimi para deixar o papel debaixo da porta antes de descer. Dizia: "Obrigado pelas roupas. Pode dar o café da manhã pro Enzio?"

Atravessou a casa ainda escura com passos rápidos, roçando as pontas dos dedos pelo papel de parede descascado e puxando pequenos pedaços dele enquanto passava. Achou os tênis que procurava perto da porta dos fundos e os calçou sem pressa. Ao sair precisou parar e abraçar o próprio corpo enquanto curvava a cabeça para a frente para tentar se proteger do frio da manhã. Decidiu acelerar seus passos para tentar se esquentar, correndo pelo mato alto até chegar na bicicleta da irmã e empurrando-a com pressa ao contornar a casa. 

Morar em uma região montanhosa significava estar acostumado ao vento e Francis nunca se cansava dele. Ainda sentia falta do calor do verão mas nada conseguia disputar com a beleza que era poder pedalar até a escola debaixo do céu se tingindo de cores quentes conforme as horas se passavam. Era um espetáculo para o garoto, que se sentia obrigado a parar no meio do caminho e passar alguns minutos esticando o pescoço com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Chegou na escola dentro do horário, algo que era raro. Guardou a bicicleta presa em uma barra de metal que ficava perto da entrada e passou as mãos pelos cabelos em uma tentativa de domá-los, pensando em qual era a primeira aula do dia e caminhando sem ânimo até a escadaria da porta principal. 

A partir do momento em que ele começava a subir os dois lances de escada até a sala do seu ano letivo sua postura sofria uma mudança que refletia seu estado de espírito. As mãos agarravam as alças da mochila com força, sua cabeça permanecia baixa e seus passos eram rápidos e cuidadosos na medida do possível. Seu objetivo era apenas passar mais um dia sem chamar atenção no colégio, voltar para casa sem uma camiseta rasgada ou outro hematoma dolorido.

Por ser um lugar pequeno _demais_ , suas expectativas acabam sendo frustradas quando algum aluno da sua turma se sentia especialmente valente e decidia ensinar alguma coisa ao _finocchio_ da turma. No geral ele passava os dias ignorado pelos colegas de sala e professores, não sendo raro que seu nome fosse pulado da chamada por alguns deles. 

Era uma sensação horrível essa, a de ser invisível e ao mesmo tempo ser o alvo de todos os olhares quando precisava fazer alguma coisa, ter seus gestos e sua voz analisados de vinte e sete ângulos diferentes. Não era raro ele chegar na sala e começar a rezar para todos os santos que podia lembrar que _por favor_ os professores o esquecessem por mais um dia, todos os dias.

Naquela manhã ele caminhou em direção a última carteira da fileira da janela se sentindo especialmente ansioso. Chegar cedo significava mais chances de participar das aulas, mais tempo exposto aos meninos que sentavam nas últimas fileiras, mais tempo para que eles pudessem planejar alguma "brincadeira" nova. 

Puxou a cadeira e olhou o vão embaixo da carteira por instinto antes de tirar a mochila e colocá-la pendurada nas costas da cadeira, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa e balançando uma das pernas com o nervosismo crescendo dentro dele. Podia ver na madeira da carteira todo tipo de palavras entalhadas com estiletes ou canetas sem carga, como _frocio_ e _recchione_ , mas também era possível ler _checca_ bem grande no centro da mesa. Não era a toa que só ele se sentava ali, era sua carteira personalizada. 

Começou a se sentir enjoado, suas mãos agarraram as mangas da camiseta e ele abaixou a cabeça com os olhos fechados, rezando para sua lista de santos pela graça de passar mais um dia invisível. Logo ouviu a voz grave do professor de matemática e seu corpo se encolheu por instinto, desejando de alguma forma desaparecer debaixo da carteira. 

Ouviu seu nome e com relutância endireitou o corpo e ergueu a mão o mais alto que conseguiu, na esperança do professor vê-lo sem que precisasse anunciar que estava ali. Assim que o professor acenou e continuou a ler a lista de presença um aluno da carteira ao lado começou a chamar baixinho o nome dele, e Francis se esforçou para pegar a mochila e tirar seu material sem fazer nenhum contato visual com ele. 

Com o fim da chamada os alunos começaram a se virar e a conversar enquanto colocavam seus livros sobre a mesa, e o garoto voltou a chamá-lo, agora um pouco mais alto, se inclinando na direção dele e seu tom foi mudando até se transformar em um sussurro doloroso, quase histérico. Francis não conseguia entender como ninguém das fileiras da frente tinha se incomodado com aquele moleque e segurava o lápis com toda a força, perdendo a concentração na matéria e se irritando por isso, sabendo que o garoto estava conseguindo o que queria. 

Quando finalmente bufou e se virou na direção dele e estava pronto para perguntar o que ele queria as palavras se engasgaram na sua garganta. O menino, estava com as pernas afastadas e a calça aberta, uma das mãos se movendo rapidamente para cima e para baixo e a outra segurando a carteira com força. Ele sorriu e perguntou se Francis não queria continuar por ele. 

\- Só que você precisa ser gentil, - ele comentou antes de lamber os lábios e aumentar a velocidade do punho sorrindo. - é a minha primeira vez com um cara. 

Os olhos do garoto avaliavam a expressão chocada de Francis com triunfo, o sorriso dele se alargava cada vez mais até que seu quadril se contraiu e ele começou a gemer cada vez mais alto até que ergueu a mão e exibiu uma salsicha crua com um sorriso orgulhoso. 

\- Caramba, não precisava ser tão bruto! - o garoto exclamou em meio as gargalhadas dos amigos, que acompanhavam a cena com interesse desde o começo. Ele mordeu um naco da salsicha e mastigou sorrindo, oferecendo-a em seguida. - Quer um pouco?

Francis podia sentir que todo o rosto dele estava em chamas e olhou com desespero as risadas crescendo ao redor dele, pontuadas pelos rostos dos alunos que não sabiam o que estava acontecendo e encaravam a salsicha que Bruno segurava e em seguida Francis com uma expressão confusa. Mas foi quando o professor perguntou o que estava acontecendo que ele decidiu que precisava sair dali e não esperou por uma permissão, ergueu-se com tanta força que a cadeira tombou e ele saiu correndo da sala em direção ao banheiro, ignorando a voz do professor chamando seu nome e as risadas que explodiram na sala com a cadeira caindo. 

Entrou na primeira cabine do banheiro que encontrou aberta e a trancou, encolhendo-se no chão e se encostando na parede com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, abraçando as pernas com toda a força que consegua na tentativa de conter os soluços. Sentia-se um idiota por ter olhado, mas o que devia fazer? Como ele ia saber que o outro só queria provocá-lo? Devia começar a suspeitar de todo ser vivo ao redor dele? 

Sabia que devia, mas não conseguia. E o resultado era aquele: ele servindo de chacota, precisando sair da sala pra fugir do julgamento dos outros, e o que mais lhe doía é que ninguém se importava. Ninguém queria saber o que aconteceu e ninguém ficaria do lado dele. Era o que ele ganhava por querer chegar cedo nas aulas, um verdadeiro estímulo para continuar estudando. Se tivesse decidido ficar em casa podia estar vendo televisão com Enzio, talvez até adiantando a limpeza das janelas para passar mais tempo com o irmão durante a tarde. 

Ao lembrar do irmão Francis se perguntou se a irmã tinha dado o café da manhã como ele tinha pedido, e então se lembrou que os sapatos da mãe estavam na mochila. E pela experiência dele com os "colegas" de sala esse era um erro que ele não podia ter cometido. 

Decidiu esperar no banheiro até a hora do intervalo, e quando o sinal das dez tocou ele saiu dali rezando para que a sala estivesse vazia, mas ao voltar encontrou dois grupinhos de alunos conversando lá dentro. Eles o encararam de um jeito desconfortável quando ele entrou na sala, alguns comentando algo entre si com a voz baixa e uma das mãos sobre a boca. 

Virou o rosto na direção da última carteira da fileira da janela e parou onde estava sem ânimo. Os sapatos da mãe estavam sobre a mesa com algo branco dentro deles, que ele descobriu ser as folhas da apostila dele quando se aproximou, mastigadas e cuspidas.

Embaixo da carteira jazia o caderno com quase todas as folhas rabiscadas com marca-texto e não havia nem sinal do estojo dele. Por sorte ele tinha deixado a carteira em casa, ou sabe-se Deus o que teria acontecido com ela também. 

Recolheu os sapatos e caminhou até a lixeira sentindo-se estranhamente calmo. Com a ajuda de um lápis quebrado que ele encontrou perto da cesta retirou os papéis úmidos com cuidado, depois atravessou a sala para colocar o que havia sobrado dos seus pertences dentro da mochila (que para a surpresa dele estava intacta) e apoiou as mãos sobre a carteira pensando nas opções que tinha no momento.

Podia ir até a coordenação e pedir para ir embora, tentar assistir as aulas sem o livro e com um lápis quebrado ou se esconder no banheiro até o final das aulas. Ele sabia bem qual era a opção certa, a ideal e a possível, e por mais que desejasse fazer o certo ou ser o aluno ideal, ele era antes de tudo humano e não podia se forçar a ser alguém corajoso, coisa que não era. Então decidiu voltar para o banheiro. 

Quando puxou a mochila a professora de gramática entrou na sala e ele não teve outra opção além de sentar, sentindo os pés e as mãos gelados conforme a sala se enchia e os alunos o notavam com expectativa. Seu vizinho de carteira chegou e o cumprimentou com uma voz afeminada, rindo junto dos amigos. Francis baixou a cabeça e teve que se controlar para não chorar de novo.

E ainda era terça-feira. 

* * *

Depois de conseguir uma garantia de que lhe entregariam uma apostila nova no dia seguinte, Francis saiu do colégio se sentindo velho demais para continuar vivendo aquela rotina de tormento e caos apenas por um diploma e uma ilusão de que conseguiria um emprego bom se continuasse os estudos. Montou na bicicleta e desceu a rua íngreme que contornava as casas no entorno do colégio em direção ao centro do bairro pensando no que ele ganhava insistindo em estudar, ainda mais quando tudo parecia contra isso.

Parou na sapataria e prendeu a bicicleta em um poste antes de entrar pedindo licença, pensando em como iria justificar o pedido de fiado daquela vez. O dono do lugar tinha sido amigo do seu pai mas isso não significava que ele tinha alguma obrigação em ajudar a família do falecido, por mais que sua mãe pensasse o contrário. 

Ainda podia se lembrar do pai dizendo que não havia vergonha nenhuma em ser pobre, mas se viver prometendo que pagaria tudo no fim do mês não era vergonhoso Francis não sabia dizer o que seria. 

Sua sorte era que o dono da sapataria conseguia perceber seu embaraço e não fez muitas perguntas, apenas aceitou os sapatos e garantiu que estariam prontos na quinta-feira, e que Francis não precisava se preocupar em falar do pagamento por enquanto. A forma como ele havia dispensado o acerto era gentil, mas o garoto se lembrou do que o garoto do mercadinho havia lhe dito no dia anterior. "Todo mundo aqui sabe que tua família não tem onde cair morta".

Montou na bicicleta e seguiu até a farmácia, onde parou para acertar as dívidas da mãe com uma senhora nada entusiasmada. 

\- Vocês me dão mais prejuízo do que qualquer coisa. - ela resmungou e em seguida guardou o dinheiro na gaveta da caixa registradora. - Sua mãe ainda vive da pensão do seu pai? 

\- Eu...bom, acho que sim. 

\- Ela devia dar um rumo pra vida dos filhos e parar de depender da boa vontade dos outros. Avisa a sua mãe que eu não posso continuar vendendo pra ela desse jeito, ela vai quebrar o meu negócio. 

Francis podia sentir o rosto queimando de vergonha quando concordou com a cabeça e saiu da farmácia quase tropeçando nos próprios pés. Mal tinha conseguido dizer obrigado, e enquanto empurrava a bicicleta pensava nas palavras do pai com um tom de ironia. Ele não precisava ouvir aquele tipo de coisa, talvez por isso não tivesse vergonha de não ter um tostão furado no bolso. 

Passou na frente da confeitaria do bairro e parou na vitrine para observar os doces na vitrine. Caixas de _cioccolatini_ , colombas decoradas, barras douradas de mandolates, pilhas caprichadas de _sfogliatelle_ , _amaretti_ com mel. Ele amava _amaretti_ , o pai sempre trazia um saco deles na volta do trabalho com a quantidade exata para cada um dos filhos desfrutar depois do jantar, enquanto assistiam televisão juntos. 

Quando fora a última vez que ele comera _amaretti_? Mal conseguia se lembrar, mas o gosto deles continuava firme na sua memória, misturado ao som da chamada do jornal local e as risadas dos irmãos mais velhos. 

Sentiu o estômago roncando e apertou a pele da barriga com uma das mãos, olhando o próprio reflexo em busca de alguma gordura saltando no tecido da camiseta. Montou na bicicleta e desceu a rua tentando afastar a fome dos seus pensamentos, se lembrando que que estava indo muito bem na sua dieta mas que ainda havia espaço para melhorar. 

Estava ansioso para chegar logo em casa e começar a faxina, mas teve que frear para desviar de uma caminhonete cinza que passou perto dele e ao fazer isso encontrou um filhote de boxer que chorava aos tropeços na beira da estrada. Era um pouco maior que as mãos dele juntas e Francis calculou que não devia ter mais de dois meses pelo jeito que chorava. O colocou contra seu peito e afagou sua cabeça até que parasse de chorar, pensando no que aconteceria se o levasse para casa.

Francis sempre gostou de cachorros, dividia esse gosto com o pai e brincava até cansar com os dois vira-latas que o pai mantinha em casa com a desculpa de que ajudavam a manter a casa mais segura, Niles e Baffi, mas com a morte dele os cachorros foram doados pela mãe para um dos vizinhos. Baffi acabou fugindo e o vizinho se mudou meses depois com Niles. Desde então Emiliana odiava cachorros e comentar a respeito deles perto dela era motivo para começar uma longa discussão que terminaria com alguma coisa sendo jogada na direção dele. Já tinha tentado antes e por pouco não tinha levado um copo na cabeça. 

Montou na bicicleta e pedalou com uma das mãos junto ao peito, segurando o cachorro com cuidado. Já pensava em como o manteria dentro do quarto sem que ninguém descobrisse e estava na dúvida se o chamaria de Vega ou Papaia (sempre gostou de nomes bobos para cachorros). Com certeza Enzio adoraria brincar com ele, talvez até fizesse algum bem para ele.

Passou na frente da casa dos Casolaro, vizinhos de Francis desde que ele se entendia por gente. A senhora Casolaro e sua filha mais nova estavam paradas na frente do portão e ele notou que a menina exibia o rosto inchado de tanto chorar e que havia um boxer sentado entre elas, uma fêmea que quando mais nova vivia pulando a cerca que dividia o terreno entre as casas das famílias, e que estava prenha na última vez que ele a vira. 

Parou a bicicleta alguns metros a frente, pensando com o coração apertado que sabia o que devia fazer. Já estava tão feliz se imaginando brincando com o filhote que não queria se desfazer dele, mas não sabia ver uma criança chorando sem se sentir mal. 

Fez uma curva com a bicicleta e a encostou na cerca, andando até a senhora Casolaro com um sorriso sem graça e exibindo o filhote quando se aproximou. A menina soltou um gritinho de alegria e correu na direção dele com as mãos erguidas, segurando o filhote com cuidado e depois enchendo o corpo dele de beijos estalados. 

\- Onde você o achou? - a mulher perguntou ao alcançar a filha, passando a mão pela cabeça dela e puxando-a com delicadeza para junto do seu corpo. - Nós já estávamos pensando que ele tinha morrido. 

\- Ele quase chegou no centro, tava chorando lá perto da quadra. 

\- Puxa, ele fez um longo passeio mesmo. - a mulher afagou a cabeça do filhote e em seguida deu um tapinha carinhoso nas costas da filha. - Carina, entra e avisa o Bruno que você encontrou o filhote. 

A menina assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo em direção a casa berrando o nome do irmão. 

\- Não deram nome pra ele? 

\- Não...nós vamos vender, não pensamos em nomes pra Carina não querer ficar com eles. 

Francis sentiu um aperto no coração e suspirou arrependido de ter devolvido o filhote.

\- E quanto que vocês...

A caminhonete que o tinha obrigado a parar estacionou perto deles e o senhor Casolaro desceu dele com o rosto ofegante. Desceu do carro e começou a conversar com a esposa como se Francis não estivesse ali, gesticulando e passando a mão pelos cabelos úmidos de suor até que sua expressão foi se acalmando. 

O garoto decidiu ir embora murmurando um cumprimento, mas não ouviu resposta. Pegou a bicicleta e estava montando nela quando ouviu o senhor Casolaro perguntando onde tinham encontrado o filhote. 

\- Foi o filho da Emiliana quem achou. - ele escutou a mulher dizendo. - Sabe, o afeminado.

Francis limpou a garganta e pedalou com raiva, apertando o guidão com toda a força que tinha e cobriu os metros que separavam a cassa dele do terreno vizinho em poucos minutos. Jogou a bicicleta de qualquer jeito contra o muro e começou a subir as escadas dos fundos até que desistiu de entrar em casa e começou a andar pelo quintal com as mãos segurando os cabelos, chutando a grama alta com raiva. 

Se arrependimento matasse ele já estaria duro e gelado na frente do portão dos Casolaro. Até ele estava surpreso com a vontade que sentia em ter um cachorro, mas o que o irritava não era só ter perdido o filhote, era ter feito uma gentileza e ser resumido ao "afeminado", o "invertido", o "filho viado da Emiliana". Como sempre.

Parou de andar ao sentir uma pontada aguda no estômago e se agachou abraçando a barriga, o rosto contraído pela dor. Já tinha sentido aquela dor antes e a cicatriz na sua barriga pulsou, ou assim pareceu, quando ele se lembrou da internação e do médico que cuidara dele. E da moça que parecia uma boneca, sentada no corredor olhando para ele com um sorriso educado.

Ergueu-se mordendo o lábio para não gemer, sentindo a dor passando com uma sensação de alívio. Passou as mãos pelo rosto suado, suspirou e encarou os fundos da casa. Se queria descontar sua raiva em alguma coisa, era melhor que o fizesse com algo útil e não se matando de dor no meio do quintal. 

Tirou a mochila das costas e subiu as escadas sem nenhum ânimo, se obrigando a pensar que poderia passar o resto do dia em paz com o irmão se terminasse suas tarefas logo. 

* * *

No fim da tarde ele já tinha terminado de lavar todas as janelas da casa e os corredores estavam limpos e encerados. Tinha aproveitado que Mimi e a mãe estavam entretidas em uma longa conversa no quarto da irmã e conseguiu terminar as tarefas mais cedo do que planejava, orgulhoso do resultado do trabalho duro. 

Já estava aliviado por só restar a tarefa de guardar os apetrechos da limpeza para se ver livre quando o telefone tocou. Desceu as escadas e o atendeu rezando para que não fosse ninguém cobrando nenhuma dívida, mas quem o cumprimentou foi sua tia Lia, com um entusiasmo que o deixou desconfiado. Tia Lia era esposa do tio mais novo dele, Carlo, e levava uma vida confortável em Potenza apesar da morte do marido. Não costumava demonstrar muita preocupação com o lado pobre da família, e Francis não sabia o que esperar daquela conversa fiada sobre como andava Enzio e se sua mãe estava melhor. 

\- Na verdade a Teresa me avisou que você quer estudar pra fazer o liceu, não é isso? Ela me perguntou se eu ainda tinha os livros que o Leo usou na época em que ele fez a prova e eu os descobri guardados aqui. Você quer? 

\- Eu...adoraria, acho. - Francis se encostou na parede e enrolou o fio do telefone entre os dedos, retorcendo os pés com o nervosismo de falar com a tia. - A Letizia não vai precisar deles? 

\- Não, não. Na verdade vai ser ótimo, eles estavam ocupando espaço aqui. Se sua tia tivesse me avisado antes eu teria mandado os livros antes dela ir pra Roma. 

\- Ela só soube no domingo, acho que a culpa é minha. 

\- Imagine. Você fica em casa no fim de semana? Tem alguém ai pra receber os livros se eu mandar o Leo ou o Vitto passarem ai? Vocês ainda moram no mesmo lugar?

\- S-sim, sim, não tem problema. 

\- Então eu mando por eles no domingo.

Trocaram cumprimentos e Francis desligou o telefone depois de ouvir o clique do outro lado da linha. Levou os baldes e rodos até a lavanderia pensando se reconheceria os primos se os encontrasse no meio da rua, mas não conseguia se lembrar nem do rosto da tia direito, quem dirá deles. 

Esperava não ter que avisar a mãe ou Mimi sobre os livros ou teria que ouvir que estava recebendo esmolas dos riquinhos até dizer chega. Na família dele receber ajuda dos outros era quase uma ofensa, e ele sempre pensava que o orgulho da mãe nunca tinha aumentado a quantidade de comida na mesa ou diminuído o número de ligações cobrando dinheiro. 

Tomou um banho vigoroso e preparou um lanche para o irmão com as frutas que encontrou na geladeira, pegando uma maçã para jantar junto dele. Agradeceu mentalmente a irmã por ter trocado as roupas de Enzio durante a tarde, o que lhe rendeu mais tempo descansando deitado ao lado dele enquanto assistia desenhos e descascava as frutas que havia trazido. 

Pensava que tinha tão pouco tempo para estudar, sequer sabia quando os exames iriam acontecer e se já tinha perdido a inscrição ou coisa parecida. Aos poucos a empolgação se transformou em melancolia conforme ele admitia que não conseguiria estudar sozinho e que seria um desperdício de tempo fazer os primos irem até a casa dele para entregar os livros. Ele não conseguia fazer nada que dependesse só dele e logo os livros acabariam jogados em um canto do quarto. 

Olhou o rosto do irmão, os olhos dele vidrados nas imagens coloridas e um sorriso embasbacado no rosto. Se sentia motivado a melhorar de vida para ajudar Enzio mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia perceber resultado nenhum para o seu esforço. E passar em um liceu significaria menos tempo com ele, menos tempo para cuidar dele e seu coração se apertava ao pensar nisso. Quem cuidaria dele com o mesmo cuidado que ele tinha? Quem se preocuparia em tirar as sementes das frutas se ele quisesse comer alguma coisa? Quem?

Perto das oito da noite ele ouviu o som de panelas e em seguida vozes alteradas no andar de baixo e se encolheu perto do corpo do irmão para não ter que prestar atenção das brigas dos outros. A cabeça já estava tão cheia de preocupações que ele não suportava ter que se preocupar com o jeito novo que sua família tinha arrumado para se matar. 

Pegou o controle remoto para mudar de canal quando ouviu o som de algo pesado caindo e em seguida o nome dele sendo berrado a plenos pulmões. 

\- O que foi que esse aborto fez aqui? - ela berrava e ele podia ouvir algo se quebrando no chão no fundo. - Quem mandou essa merda de moleque limpar alguma coisa?! Mimi?

Diminuiu o volume da televisão. Som de passos pelo corredor, subindo as escadas e socos na porta do quarto dele, que ficava na frente do quarto onde ele estava. Depois de um tempo os passos desceram as escadas e a mãe continuava gemendo no andar de baixo, a voz da irmã abafando suas frases.

\- Esse moleque é uma maldição na minha vida! Olha a merda que ele fez aqui! Olha!

Francis suspirou e mordeu os lábios, esperando pela frase que ela sempre repetia quando as coisas não saiam do jeito que ela planejava. 

\- Por que Deus só me deu filhos incompetentes? Por que Deus me odeia tanto? Eu não precisava de mais um filho, Deus não precisava ter me mandado um quarto filho, eu já tinha o suficiente! 

\- Mamã tá _braba_. - Enzio comentou tirar os olhos da tela da televisão. 

\- Eu sei. - ele respondeu fungando. - Eu sei. 

Aumentou o volume da televisão quando a mãe recomeçou a praguejar contra ele, limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão livre. Se encolheu na cama e apoiou a cabeça na perna do irmão, sufocando na colcha o choro que ele não conseguia conter. 

  
_Daylight_   
_Turning into deep night_   
_Insight_   
_Forever you know_   
_Never never comes_   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finocchio/frocio/recchione e checca são algumas gírias/palavrões usados para depreciar homossexuais na Itália.


End file.
